


Нужный человек

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Knotting, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, good guy Brock Rumlow, good guy Jack Rollins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Стив Роджерс и знать не знал, что Брок Рамлоу не человек.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Нужный человек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам заявки в соо [Хреноугольник](https://love-zone.diary.ru/) на фесте "Все любят Стива" 
> 
> _Хочется пвп-версии с оборотнями. Но не Стива-оборотня. Потому что Стив, как человек с супер способностями, супер выносливостью, супер регенерацией и прочими "супер" запросто может выдержать весь бешеный напор любвеобильности от оказавшегося с ним в одной постели оборотня ("Я могу так весь день"). С узлом и многократными заходами на новый круг. Чтобы настоящий секс-марафон получился. О том, что потенциальный партнер оборотень, Стив узнает случайно, но это его не пугает, и он решает попробовать. Долгосрочные ли это отношения, секс на адреналине, внезапно вспыхнувший интерес, друзья по сексу - на откуп автору. Главное, чтобы все было по взаимному согласию, ко взаимному удовольствию, чтобы хорошенько укатали друг друга до желания непременно повторить, а не оставить все разовой акцией_

— ...блядский!

Стив сжал пальцами переносицу, проглотил готовый сорваться с губ тяжелый, наполненный усталым разочарованием вздох и удвоил и без того не слабый напор воды. Чтобы не слышать. Или хотя бы перекрыть шумом хлещущих по напряженному телу и барабанящих о гладкий кафель струй голоса, доносящиеся из смежной душевой. Находящиеся там люди не виноваты, что свою нелюбовь к чрезмерно экспрессивным ругательствам он перетащил из прошлого века в век нынешний, и для его обостренных чувств ни стена, разделяющая оба помещения, ни плотно прикрытые двери — не помеха. Он вообще не должен находиться здесь. Все знали, что общими душевыми, примыкающими к спортзалу, Капитан Америка не пользовался. Так же, как и раздевалками на этом этаже. Пусть тут и были предусмотрены отдельные помещения — что для высшего командного состава, вроде него, что для оперативников рангом пониже: таких, как агент Брок Рамлоу из ударной группы Альфа и его заместитель Джек Роллинз, не столько сейчас отмывающихся после миссии, сколько, если верить невольно подслушанному, чем-то шумно возмущающихся. Остальные бойцы их отряда минут двадцать как разъехались по домам, а вот Альфа-1 и Альфа-2 задержались. Стив устало улыбнулся: даже вне заданий, в неформальной обстановке он привык про себя называть агентов, которые сопровождали его на миссиях, их рабочими позывными, хотя прекрасно помнил имена всех представленных ему когда-либо людей. Казалось, что так — через отстраненность и привычку держать дистанцию — легче привыкать: к новому окружению, новой действительности, новому всему. Своеобразная защита. Щит между ним и остальным миром, который он не готов был подпускать к себе достаточно близко. Но имена порой приходилось мысленно проговаривать. Вот как в нынешней ситуации. Возмущался в основном Рамлоу — именно его голос, низкий, с характерной хрипотцой, не давал забыться и расслабиться. И если бы Стив, как обычно, сразу после возвращения ушел на свой этаж, воспользовался личной раздевалкой и ставшей уже почти родной душевой, ему не пришлось бы сейчас усиленно концентрироваться на звуке льющейся воды, к сожалению, мало что заглушающей.

— ...ебаный!

Брови Стива страдальчески изогнулись, но винить он мог только себя. Никто не заставлял его «быть как все» и оставлять мотоцикл на парковке для персонала — у него ведь есть специально отведенное место на нижнем уровне паркинга: с повышенной системой безопасности, под постоянным видеонаблюдением, рядом с выходом к скоростным лифтам, с удобным подъездом и отдельной пропускной системой. И уж тем более не было нужды экономить мнимые минуты, зачем-то спеша помыться и переодеться прямо здесь — пусть отсюда до общей стоянки и получалось на двенадцать минут ближе, чем если бы он поднялся к себе.

— Роджерс!

От неожиданности Стив крупно вздрогнул, рука с силой сжала бутылку шампуня, и плотная вязкая жидкость выплеснулась прямо ему в лицо, заполняя душевую резким концентрированным запахом. Чересчур ярким, химическим. «Хвойная свежесть» — если верить этикетке. Хотя, по мнению Стива, хвойным лесом тут и не пахло. Отплевываясь и отфыркиваясь, он принялся отмываться — искренне не понимая, чем так допек Рамлоу. Вроде миссия прошла гладко, без потерь и ранений, не было ни сюрпризов, ни неожиданностей, даже уложились ровно в три дня, как и планировалось.

— Я ж об увольнительной просил еще две гребаных недели назад! И мне ее подписали, Джек!

Так весь этот ор из-за отложенного отпуска?.. Даже не серьезно. Стив тщательно прополоскал рот, избавляясь от горечи шампуня на языке. Переступил с ноги на ногу, расправляя завернувшийся с краю резиновый коврик, и взялся за мочалку. Из соседней душевой раздался глухой характерный звук — будто ударили чем-то со всей дури в стену — и посыпалась очередная порция ругательств. На этот раз щедро сдобренных болезненным шипением. Стив поморщился: неужели Рамлоу — рукой?.. 

— Эй, эй, тише... — это уже Роллинз заговорил. — Совсем все плохо?

— Накрывает. Подожди пять минут, и я эту стену не только рукой прошибить смогу.

Дышал Рамлоу тяжело, будто пробежал в полной армейской выкладке марафон. По жаре. В гору.

— На эту ж миссию Дельту подписали... — он частил, будто пытался разговорами сам себя отвлечь от чего-то. — Да даже с учетом того, что тупица Родригез... Ха! Мексиканская фамилия у чернокожего чувака, это даже не смешно... На учебном спарринге плечо себе вышиб, тоже мне, командир отряда, оставались еще Браво. И знаешь, Джекки, все это нудное, сказанное с кислой миной и подкрепленное выдвинутой вперед челюстью: «Я никогда с Браво не работал, я привык к поддержке Альфы, отряд со своим постоянным командиром гораздо эффективнее, чем группа, которой назначили временное руководство», — на мой предвзятый взгляд куда как непрофессиональнее чем то, что агент Рамлоу запросил о пяти днях отпуска! Да я и так без выходных впахиваю, у меня ни проебов, ни осечек! Год не заикался об отгулах! А тут: «Отдохнете позже, агент, у вас нет веской уважительной причины, чтобы отлучиться именно на эти дни, я узнавал в отделе кадров». Ну не мудак, а?

— Сказал бы, что по семейным обстоятельствам.

— Для семейных обстоятельств нужно эту самую семью иметь, — зло выплюнул Рамлоу. — А так в мое завещание только ты и вписан, Джекки, сам же знаешь.

— Эй, Брок...

Стив методично водил мочалкой по телу, смывая обильную пену, смотрел, как белесая мыльная вода, закручиваясь воронкой, сбегает в сток — и прислушивался. А еще — анализировал. И если, отзывая Рамлоу из отпуска, он действительно на тот момент считал, что прав, что миссия превыше, да и что такого случится, если командир лучшей ударной группы уйдет в увольнительную на несколько дней позже, то сейчас, взглянув на все чуть под иным углом, уже не был столь категоричен. На самом деле он и правда мог полететь с отрядом Браво. Да, он привык к Альфе. Да, с ними надежнее, он в них уверен, но, по сути, Капитан Америка довольно часто вообще ни в чьей помощи не нуждался. Зато теперь ему приходилось бороться с чувством неловкости, смешанным с раскаянием, неприятно скребущим между ребер, словно зудящая щекотка: колкая и напрягающая.

Из-за стены раздался какой-то по-настоящему болезненный то ли рык, то ли стон. Стив даже испугался — неужели он проглядел, и Рамлоу ранило на задании?

— Что мне ему надо было сказать?.. Что я заебался так, что готов насухую выебать любую задницу, лишь бы та к мужику была приделана?

А вот на этих словах Стива кинуло в жар. И вовсе не от избытка грубых слов, на которые он толком и внимания не обратил. Стушеваться его заставило осознание того, что он вдруг стал невольным свидетелем чего-то по-настоящему личного, интимного: услышал не предназначенное для его ушей откровение. Он очень сомневался, что в обычной ситуации, зная о его присутствии рядом, Рамлоу — ехидный, острый на язык, но во всем, что касалось личного, удивительно немногословный и даже закрытый человек — проговорился бы о подобной стороне своих предпочтений. По крайней мере, не перед Капитаном Америка, которого — а Стив давно был в курсе излишне предвзятого мнения, сложившегося о нем еще со времен военных пропагандистских роликов, — почему-то считали ярым приверженцем традиционных, привитых ему в тридцатые годы двадцатого века семейных ценностей, и однополые отношения в них явно не входили. Он не представлял, как разубедить окружающих, дать понять — впрочем, не выставляя напоказ уже свое «личное», — что ему не важно, с кем встречаются люди, что он готов полной грудью вдыхать свободу нового времени и в состоянии принять многое из того, о чем и думать запрещал себе до войны, до сыворотки. До падения «Валькирии».

— Насухую нельзя, — без тени смущения, прагматично, будто разговор шел о характеристиках нового оружия, прокомментировал Роллинз, возвращая мысли Стива обратно к происходящему в соседней душевой. — Порвешь в хлам. Да и самому не в кайф будет.

— Будто ты пробовал.

Рамлоу снова издал какой-то ненормальный звериный стон.

— Сдохну, Джек... Вот просто сдохну нафиг. И в городе еще застрял.

— Я тебя на бои к Дитриху записал. Еще месяц назад или даже раньше, как только ты начал о датах говорить. Прикинул, что как раз со временем турнира совпадает, и подсуетился.

— А если б мне удалось свалить? Туда, где на сотни миль только безлюдная глушь, бесись — не хочу?

— Ну, лишился бы регистрационного взноса. Ты бы и не узнал. В первый раз, что ли.

— Джекки.

— Давай, смывай кровь с разбитого кафеля и поднимайся. Ты и сам знаешь, что так лучше, не хочу я, чтоб ты снова травился. У тебя потом такой отходняк, что еще неделю отгулов выбивать придется. А так, может, хоть немного попустит. Шевелись. Через три часа первый бой. Твоя снаряга у меня в багажнике, я перед отправкой на миссию успел закинуть. Эй, ты справишься. В первый раз, что ли?

— Заебало меня так справляться. Или морду бей, или дай себя избить. Или сваливай куда подальше от людей. А еще лучше заходись воем в каком-нибудь подвале, чтобы гражданских не пугать. Хоть раз бы нормально прокатило. Про удовольствие я уже и не заикаюсь.

— Мы пробовали тебе найти кого-нибудь, но ничего толкового не получилось. Так что терпи, поебешься, когда закончится вот это все.

— Шокер не забудь, умник. Разрядишь в меня перед клеткой. Не хочу никого сильно калечить... Хорошо хоть у меня на твою задницу не стоит.

Роллинз задорно хохотнул:

— А что ж это мне тогда в бедро тычется?

— Да Джек!.. — возмущенно и как-то очень уж правдоподобно взрыкнул Рамлоу. — Сколько раз еще повторить, что никогда не хотел тебя трахнуть?! Даже тогда, в Ираке, в первый мой срыв, когда ты лежал рядом, прижимал меня к себе и не помню что говорил на ухо.

За шумом воды послышалась легкая возня, словно один человек пытался удержать вяло сопротивляющегося второго.

— Эй, Брок, брат, тише, — Роллинз уговаривал даже не словами, а интонациями, успокаивающими, почти ласковыми. — Прячь зубы. Я все знаю. Я же подкалываю. И ты в курсе, не рычи. А что не помнишь, так и не надо. Я и сам почти не помню, что говорил в ту ночь, зато стремался по-крупному. И за себя, и за то, что не удержу, и ты в загул рванешь. Прикидывал уже, куда и как трупы прятать будем.

— Давай этот чертов ошейник, — с абсолютно не свойственным ему смирением, подкрепленным усталым полувздохом, произнес Рамлоу. — Только так туго, как в прошлый раз, не затягивай. Натирает.

— А ты б еще больше шею раскачал.

Стив выключил воду одновременно с тем, как по кранам ударили с той стороны, постоял в клубах оседающего пара, чувствуя, как постепенно выстывает воздух, и вышел из душа, только когда уверился, что Рамлоу с Роллинзом перебрались в раздевалку. Он и дальше собирался скрывать свое присутствие — и избегать взаимной неловкости, которая непременно наступит, если подслушивавший и подслушиваемые столкнутся вдруг нос к носу.

Пушистое полотенце, в которое он зарылся лицом, приятно пахло свежим кондиционером. Он постоял так немного, вдыхая аромат, потом промокнул волосы, собирая влагу — и поежился. Холодно было не распаренному горячим душем телу, изморозь пробрала его изнутри: Стив вдруг почувствовал себя невообразимо одиноким. Символом, с которым разговаривают только по делу или из-за вынужденной необходимости, не воспринимают как простого парня, переполненного обычными человеческими эмоциями, в чем-то правильными, в чем-то нет. Героем с плаката, у которого в нынешнем безудержном времени так и не появилось никого достаточно близкого — чтобы он мог назвать такого человека другом, раскрыться перед ним, показать свои слабости и не бояться, что их используют ему во вред. Вот как у Рамлоу с Роллинзом. До сего момента он и не замечал между ними столь доверительных, глубоких отношений. Оставалось только завидовать. Их связь чувствовалась в каждом оброненном Роллинзом слове, и Стив не мог припомнить, когда еще тот оказывался столь красноречив; в том, как Рамлоу отвечал ему, как спорил и как соглашался с ним. Не важно, что там у одного из них стряслось, главное, что второй без сомнений и излишних расспросов готов был впрячься и помогать от и до. Только однажды судьба наградила Стива подобной дружбой, подарила человека, который без оглядки кидался за него и в уличные драки, и в настоящий бой — и ради которого он сам, не сомневаясь, пошел бы против любых приказов.

И он не удержал его.

Внутри словно что-то вмиг потухло. Так всегда происходило, когда он окунался в прошлое, заново переживал тот ужасный момент — даже с закрытыми глазами отчетливо видел летящий в пасть снежной пропасти силуэт. Отчаянно-потерянное выражение на лице, руку, тянущуюся к нему... Неуловимый взмах ресниц, меньше секунды — и темную фигуру скрыла, поглотила белесая пелена. Отобрала у него навсегда.

Стив тряхнул головой.

Необходимо отвлечься. Думать о настоящем — и жить настоящим.

Он натянул через голову майку и застегнул молнию на джинсах.

Что он еще проглядел? И ведь явно в том, что у Рамлоу сейчас какие-то непонятные проблемы, отчасти виноват и он. Из-за простой задержки отпуска начальство так не распекают. И не говорят о шокерах и об ошейниках. Да еще упоминая сексуальный подтекст. Плюс бои. Информации было мало, а та, которой он располагал, беспокоила. Хотя он даже самому себе не мог пока объяснить, чем вызвана подобная настороженность. Но собирался выяснить. Он работает с этими людьми и должен знать их сильные и — особенно — слабые стороны. А вся ситуация прямо кричала о какой-то слабости Рамлоу.

На служебную парковку он спустился первым. Нашел взглядом здоровенный черный внедорожник Роллинза — рядом с почти такой же массивной машиной Рамлоу — и осмотрелся. Садиться на заметный в потоке машин ревущий байк и виснуть на хвосте у такой махины, когда за рулем сидит один агент ЩИТа, а рядом пристроился второй (почему-то после всего подслушанного он не сомневался, что Рамлоу поедет не на своей машине, а подсядет к Роллинзу), по меньшей мере глупо. Учитывая подготовку и опыт обоих агентов, его раскроют на первом же перекрестке, если не раньше. Даже на общую усталость после миссии не следовало возлагать надежд. Он не раз становился свидетелем, когда и сам командир ударной группы, и его зам, едва не валясь с ног, проведя на марш-броске без нормальной еды и привалов не один день, моментально «включались», стоило на горизонте забрезжить опасности. А Рамлоу так и вовсе каким-то шестым чувством предугадывал подстерегающие неприятности.

Вот и получалось, что сейчас перед ним вырисовывалось только два выхода. По крайней мере, ничего более толкового в голову не приходило. Он мог на время позаимствовать (слово «украсть» ему даже в мыслях употреблять не хотелось) одну из машин на парковке, выбрав неброскую, часто встречающуюся на городских улицах модель. За те часы, что он планировал обернуться, хозяин вряд ли заметит пропажу — например, если вскрыть черную хонду аналитика Келпи, только заступившего на ночную смену, или грязно-серую тойоту Уиттекера, работающего охранником в восточном крыле здания. До утра они в гараж не спустятся. Второй вариант — это преследовать машину Роллинза, полагаясь только на собственные силы и быстроту своих ног. Вечерний напряженный трафик наверняка даст ему фору, а на некоторых участках дорог даже особо спешить не придется. Плюсом ко второму варианту он получал большую мобильность. Где-то можно будет срезать полквартала или сразу квартал, завернув в узкую пешеходную подворотню, где-то воспользоваться крышами. Но это сработает, только если Роллинз с Рамлоу не выедут за городскую черту. Там, где не будет отвлекающих людских толп, яркой пестроты уличных огней и зданий, способных его скрыть, без машины ему придется туго. На всякий случай он еще раз припомнил — слово в слово — подслушанный в душевой разговор и почти уверился, что бои должны проходить где-то в городе. Иначе как зрители и участники с удобством и без особой потери во времени доберутся до места? Тем более Роллинз четко обозначил: до боя оставалось три часа, и тридцать минут из них уже прошли.

Когда урчащий двигателем форд вырулил с подземной парковки, Стив уже поджидал снаружи, отступив в тень соседнего здания. В низко надвинутой на лицо бейсболке, в кофте с капюшоном, чуть ссутулившийся, чтобы хоть немного скрыть рост. Он рассчитывал остаться неузнанным: как для Роллинза, внимательно глянувшего по сторонам прежде, чем повернуть, его пассажира, устроившегося на сиденье справа и устало откинувшего голову на подголовник, так и для пешеходов, мимо которых ему предстояло пройти.

Чтобы добраться до нужного места, потребовался час. Роллинз, ловко маневрируя в плотном потоке машин, довольно быстро ушел с главных улиц, оставил позади жилые кварталы и чуть ли не подворотнями, о которых Стив даже не подозревал, но которые значительно сокращали путь, погнал в сторону припортовых складов. Преследовать машину оказалось легко. Плохое освещение, тесно жмущиеся друг к другу дома, плоские крыши и удобные пожарные лестницы — сверху Стив отлично просматривал весь маршрут передвижения, не выдавая себя. То, как Роллинз ориентировался в путаном хитросплетении улочек, как умело вел, не сбавляя скорости, восхищало. И у Стива в который раз за вечер возникло подозрение, что, знай Роллинз о «хвосте», не особо напрягающая, почти увеселительная прогулка, быстро превратилась бы для него в полноценную погоню, на которой пришлось бы хорошенько выложиться. А так он неоправданно расслабился и едва не пропустил момент, когда машина свернула на ничем не примечательную улочку — и не проехала ее насквозь, как ожидалось, а где-то на полпути остановилась перед большими железными складскими воротами. Стиву даже пришлось вернуться по крыше обратно, настолько он разогнался.

Тонированное окно со стороны водителя опустилось, и Роллинз чуть подался вперед, чтобы его лицо можно было рассмотреть. Сбоку от ворот в темноте вспыхнул огонек видеокамеры, и массивные створки разъехались в стороны, пропуская машину.

Такая система безопасности впечатляла. Стив даже на секунду засомневался, а действительно ли Роллинз вез Рамлоу на бои. Но с высоты, со своего места на крыше он успел рассмотреть просторный ангар, ряд из машин, расположившихся полукругом, и оставшийся свободным центр, где на возвышении — хорошо освещенная строительными прожекторами — стояла та самая клетка, о которой говорил Роллинз. Бойцовский ринг, обнесенный металлической сеткой. Вокруг толпились зрители и, судя по едва ли не осязаемому волнению, вскидываемым вверх рукам и нетерпеливым, подначивающим крикам, бой внутри клетки дошел до своей кульминации.

Ворота с глухим лязгом закрылись, отрезая его от происходящего внутри. Второй вход, для зрителей, Стив обнаружил с торцевой стороны складского ангара, когда, точно так же передвигаясь только по крышам, чтобы не попасться под видеокамеры, а они наверняка еще были, осматривался по сторонам. Малоприметная дверь, но перед ней стоял широкоплечий охранник, и, судя по тому, как он держался, по явно не просто так топорщащейся куртке под левым локтем, Стив бы сказал, что тому самое место на какой-нибудь военной базе.

За семь минут, что он просидел на крыше, наблюдая, к двери подходили два раза и оба раза охранник с неподдельным вниманием изучал протягиваемые ему карточки, сверялся с каким-то списком в планшете, смотрел на лица и только после этой предварительной проверки на «свой-чужой» позволял войти.

Учитывая все это, Стив сомневался, что постороннему человеку с улицы будут здесь рады.

Вторичный осмотр, теперь уже с крыши склада, привел его к череде незастекленных оконных проемов на самом верху. Скорее всего, их когда-то оставили для вентиляции. Или же просто не посчитали нужным заложить. Вряд ли хозяева склада, как и организаторы боев, ждали, что отсюда, с такой высоты, кто-нибудь решится заглянуть в гости. Стив провел ладонью по кромке проема. Торчащих гвоздей нет, только засохший, застарелый голубиный помет, который он смахнул, прежде чем лезть внутрь. Ширины проема едва хватило — и в подобные моменты, как этот, протискиваясь и задевая за края, он даже немного сожалел о себе прежнем, не обладающим такими внушительными габаритами и столь мощным разворотом плеч.

На то, что творится на тридцатифутовой высоте, никто внизу даже внимания не обратил. Все были увлечены новым боем. Стив ступил на железную балку, поддерживающую крышу, перебежал по ней в дальний, погруженный в темноту угол склада, куда не добивал свет от прожекторов и фар машин, легко перепрыгнул на балку пониже, затем на следующую — и так по ним спустился вниз. Скинул капюшон, расправил плечи и уверенной, твердой походкой, не вызывающий и толики сомнений, что он находится здесь по праву, направился к толпе, облепившей ринг, влился в нее, растворился среди сотни увлеченных зрителей. Одного из бойцов, запертых в клетке, мощным ударом отбросило на заграждение, толпа взревела, и Стив поморщился, не одобряя происходящего. Но машинально отметил, что оба бойца действовали по знакомому профессионально — и тот, что нападал, и тот, что оборонялся. Это были не любители, одурманенные адреналином, и даже не боксеры-спортсмены. Так жестко в рукопашную обычно схлестывались ребята из военных подразделений, одним словом, не гражданские. Что ж, если это так, то понятно, почему Роллинз рискнул записать Рамлоу на подобные бои — тут дрались равные противники, которые могли дать отпор даже командиру ударной группы ЩИТа.

— И-ии… Победителем становится Большой Сэм! — рефери поднял руку довольно скалящегося сквозь разбитые в кровь губы рыжеволосого бойца. — Надеюсь, все вы сделали правильные ставки и не остались внакладе!

Кто-то рядом радостно проорал: «Да, Сэмми, да!», кто-то недовольно выругался, толпа вокруг пришла в движение, Стива даже попытались пихнуть локтем в бок, отстраняя с дороги, но он и на дюйм не сдвинулся, стоял скалой, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь отыскать тех, за кем сюда последовал. Но ни Роллинза, ни Рамлоу видно не было. Только в опустевшей клетке наскоро оттирали с пола кровь.

— А сейчас приветствуем шестикратного чемпиона наших гладиаторских боев! — новое объявление рефери заставило зрителей приумолкнуть, затаиться в предвкушении. — Непобедимого Стального Тигра!

— Давай, Тигр, вперед!

— Размажь всех!

— Покажи класс!

Толпа слева расступилась, и под громкие приветственные крики в клетку тяжелой трусцой вбежал настоящий громила. Стиву даже показалось, что этот Стальной Тигр выше его самого — на полголовы так точно. В красных атласных шортах, с могучим, рельефным телом, блестящим от масла, щедро нанесенного на кожу, раскрашенную черными продольными полосами так искусно, что казалось, будто на его плечи накинули настоящую тигриную шкуру. Он прошелся по кругу, откровенно демонстрируя себя, красуясь, играя мышцами, растягивая губы и показывая прикрывающую зубы капу, имитирующую нанесенным на нее рисунком агрессивный звериный оскал.

— И наш второй боец! Бешеный Пес Джека! Приветствуйте! Нечасто они до нас добираются!

Толпа как-то совсем уж кровожадно взревела, и Стив, повинуясь всеобщему порыву, повернулся голову направо, высматривая обещанного Бешеного Пса. Высоченного Роллинза он заметил сразу — тот был в той же одежде, в которой уехал с базы, темной, безликого военного покроя, и с тем же непробиваемо-каменным выражением на лице, что и всегда. Наверняка он даже улыбался со скрипом, неумеючи, по крайней мере, так казалось: настолько скуп он был на эмоции. Хотя, возможно, закрывался лишь при посторонних — но Стив ведь и был для Роллинза посторонним. А вот идущий перед ним Рамлоу преобразился. Босой, в простых черных боксерских шортах до колен, распаленный предвкушением грядущего боя, когда каждая мышца напряжена, а влажная смуглая кожа поблескивает в свете прожекторов — на такого Рамлоу хотелось смотреть. Вести взглядом по его крепкому, тренированному телу. И не то чтобы Стив никогда не видел полуголых мужчин. Он и с Рамлоу как-то переодевался бок о бок прямо в джете: когда после рядовой, несложной миссии, закончившейся вылавливанием гражданских из озера в январский мороз, пришлось поспешно скидывать промокшую насквозь и уже начавшую покрываться ледяной коркой одежду. Однако тогда все происходило в спешке, да и не стал бы Стив открыто одаривать неуместным для рабочей обстановки вниманием подчиненного, забавно прыгающего на одной ноге в очередной безуспешной попытке содрать со второго колена задубевшую штанину. А потом еще и звонко хлопающего себя по голой груди и до красноты растирающего ладонями замерзшую кожу.

Но вот чего Стив никак не ожидал увидеть сейчас — так это маски-намордника на Рамлоу. Матово-черная, из прочного на вид материала, та плотно охватывала подбородок и закрывала всю нижнюю часть лица вместе с носом, доставая до переносицы. Ремни маски проходили по коротко подбритым вискам и защелкивались на затылке. А в довершении, словно оправдывая выбранное для боев имя, крепкую жилистую шею Рамлоу обхватывал широкий, с поблескивающими, явно металлическими продольными вставками массивный ошейник.

Рамлоу, в отличие от своего противника, не рисовался. Уверенной, пружинящей поступью знающего себе цену бойца он неотвратимо продвигался вперед, чуть склонив голову, опустив подбородок, хищно, с вызовом поглядывая из-за маски, и толпа перед ним расступалась, беспрекословно освобождая дорогу. Роллинз следовал сзади, твердо ступая шаг в шаг. Как на задании, словно и тут был мощной, незаменимой тенью своего командира.

— И что, вместо капы сейчас намордники цепляют? — кто-то за спиной у Стива переговаривался, обсуждая нового бойца. — Или сладкую мордашку бережет?

— Да ты просто не видел, как эта мордашка чуть горло не перегрызла Пуле. Кровищи было, жуть! Беднягу еле до больницы довезли. Шрам остался на пол шеи, словно его стая питбулей рвала. Бешеного Пса тогда на полгода от боев отстранили, хотя он и без того редко заявляется. Зато всегда зрелищно.

— Реально грыз, что ли?

— Зубами вцепился! Там чел на всю голову отбитый. Даже не буду гадать, из каких войск его поперли. А турнули точно, с такой кашей в мозгах в первую очередь списывают.

Стив передернул плечами. Он никак не мог представить Рамлоу вгрызающимся в чью-то плоть.

— А я тебе говорю, что Тигр этого Пса в два счета раскатает. Да Пес даже не допрыгнет до него. Смотри, какой мелкий по сравнению с Тигром.

— Ага. Именно поэтому я на Пса и поставил. Ты просто в деле его не видел.

Дальше Стив уже не вслушивался. Он постарался подобраться поближе к клетке, но встать так, чтобы ни Роллинз, оставшийся снаружи, рядом с одним из углов ринга, ни Рамлоу, поднявшийся внутрь, не заметили его. Пожалуй, он бы согласился с неизвестным ему зрителем, поставившим на Рамлоу. Подвижный, стремительный. Жесткий и сильный. Хитрый, расчетливый. Одним словом — опасный.

Едва рефери объявил о начале боя, озвучив единственное правило — отсутствие всяких правил и запрет на убийство, Рамлоу плавно перетек из обманчиво расслабленной стойки в боевую и закружил вокруг противника. Сперва они только прощупывали друг друга — пробные выпады, фальшивые атаки, одиночные удары. Было видно, что в ринге оба бойца сошлись впервые. Выжидали, перемещаясь по клетке, поочередно уходя от ударов, защищаясь и выставляя блоки, не кидаясь в бой в полную силу. Рамлоу двигался так, будто танцевал, с хищной, завораживающей грацией — и Стив удивился, как до сих пор не замечал в нем подобной тягучей, поистине звериной пластики.

Возможно, потому, тут же отметил он, что не находил ни времени, ни повода внимательней присмотреться к командиру ударной группы, сопровождавшей его на большинстве миссий. Нет, Рамлоу всегда умел подать себя с выигрышной стороны, и ситуации, когда Стив, привыкший оценивать результат куда тщательнее, чем методы его достижения, действительно восхищался им, вернее, демонстрируемым им профессионализмом, случались достаточно часто. Но он оценивал факты: выстрел, попавший точно в цель; вовремя прикрытая спина; бесшумно устраненный боевик; вышколенный отряд, действующий всегда четко и слажено.

Однако сейчас в Рамлоу словно все обострилось, усилилось многократно — как когда-то в самом Стиве, когда на нем испытали сыворотку. Но если в случае с сывороткой изменения проявились в первую очередь внешне, то в Рамлоу словно бы внутренний бешеный огонь разгорался. С каждым новым броском, с каждым ударом он становился все быстрее, неудержимее. Стив почти физически ощущал нарастающую, пробивающуюся сквозь ставший вдруг удивительно хрупким налет цивилизованности ярость и едва сдерживаемую, зашкаливающую агрессию. И это... волновало. Да, будило что-то в глубине подсознания, какое-то пока неясное, недооформившееся чувство, растекающееся мягкой, покалывающей теплотой под кожей. А Стальной Тигр так и не понял еще, с кем оказался заперт в одной клетке.

Вот Рамлоу позволил ему дотянуться до себя, пробить свою защиту, заехать по скуле как раз на стыке с маской, впечатав кулаком жесткий край в кожу, распоров ее до крови — но, судя по вспыхнувшему жарким азартом взгляду, в момент удара под маской Рамлоу с предвкушением улыбался.

А потом он перешел в нападение.

Развернулся, выстрелил, смел ураганом.

Стив даже моргнуть боялся — лишь бы не упустить и доли секунды из творящегося сейчас в клетке.

Рамлоу теснил Стального Тигра, впечатывал в его тело серии точных, молниеносных ударов, действовал грязно, агрессивно, не давая передышки — ни себе, ни противнику, разбивая все защитные блоки, неуклонно наступая. Кулаки и локти сменялись коленями, он целил то в голову, то в корпус, то бил по ногам, крутился вокруг настоящим смерчем — и более низкий, чем у противника, рост ничуть ему не мешал. Но при этом — Стив отчетливо это видел — Рамлоу будто и не пытался уклониться от попадающих в него редких ответных ударов, словно ему и незачем было, наоборот, даже с какой-то восторженной, остервенелой радостью принимал их.

Но в момент, когда, казалось, Стальной Тигр готов был уже свалиться с ног, Рамлоу вдруг дернулся, отскочил назад и замотал головой, словно ему хорошенько прилетело, только его противник даже не дотянулся до него, пожалуй, он бы и разглядеть его сейчас толком не смог — сквозь заплывшие и залитые кровью глаза.

Неожиданная передышка дала Стальному Тигру возможность хоть немного прийти в себя, утереть с лица кровь, больше размазывая ее — вместе с потекшей черной краской, и теперь уже он, ворочаясь, словно тяжелый танк на подъеме, медленно, неотвратимо пошел в атаку на все еще дезориентированного соперника, давя всей своей массой и превосходящими размерами. А Рамлоу будто бы замедлился, подрастерял значительную часть своей прыти, теперь ему гораздо чаще доставалось, и он вынужден был больше обороняться, чем наступать. Пропущенный боковой в голову — и расшибленная в кровь бровь, мощный удар по ногам, едва не сваливший наземь и явно повредивший колено, а следом — серия жестких, прицельных ударов по корпусу, вынудившая отступить, попятиться.

Выглядело по меньшей мере странно.

Особенно когда Рамлоу, так бездарно дав избить себя, внезапно снова «включился», перехватил инициативу и с удвоенной яростью обрушился на Тигра. Стив все ждал, когда же объявят перерыв, но никто здесь, видимо, не собирался делить бой на раунды, и эта драка могла завершиться только в одном случае: когда один из дерущихся просто не сможет подняться.

А потом все повторилось. Рамлоу снова почти раскатал Стального Тигра — и снова остановился, задрожал, встряхиваясь и отступая назад. Его рука непроизвольно метнулась к ошейнику, и Стив в тот же миг осознал, что это вовсе не украшение — а характерный нарастающий треск, едва различимый даже для его острого слуха, не что иное, как звук электрического разряда. Просто здесь, у ринга, он не ожидал услышать ничего подобного: не мог предположить, что кто-то станет использовать оружие. А шокер был ничем иным, как оружием — в умелых руках еще и смертельно опасным.

Стив заозирался по сторонам и уткнулся взглядом в Роллинза: пристально следящего за боем и сжимающего в руке что-то очень похожее на компактный дистанционный пульт. Все происходящее стало казаться Стиву еще большей дикостью. Жестокая драка без правил, участники которой — военные или отставники спецслужб, способные в два-три движения нанести серьезное увечье или даже убить. А теперь еще и электроошейник, который используют на полную. Для чего все это? Ради денег? Чтобы скинуть накопившуюся агрессию? Стив не понимал. Единственное, в чем он был сейчас абсолютно уверен: творящийся на его глазах беспредел надо немедленно прекратить. Он не допустит, чтобы его подчиненные калечили друг друга или кого-то еще.

Он начал пробираться сквозь тесную толпу к Роллинзу, к противоположной стороне клетки, стараясь никого намеренно не задевать и не обращать на себя излишнего внимания. Одним словом, вести себя как обыкновенный человек, пришедший поглазеть на бой, а не как Капитан Америка, продавливающийся к цели и не замечающий преград. И, кажется, он успел вовремя — перехватил руку с зажатым в ней пультом как раз в момент, когда Роллинз снова притронулся к кнопке, вырвал устройство управления и раскрошил его, сжав в кулаке.

— Так нельзя!

— Капитан?..

Роллинз ошалело уставился на него, вмиг растеряв присущую ему обычно безэмоциональность.

— Но...

А потом глянул ему за спину, на происходящее в клетке, крепко выругался и оттолкнул его:

— Идиот!

Вернее, даже не оттолкнул, прекрасно понимая, что с Капитаном такой фокус не пройдет, а лишь намеренно задел плечом, когда бросился мимо него к рингу. Этот толчок, хоть и не сдвинувший его ни на дюйм, будто сдернул Стива вниз, швырнул в него осознанием, что для того же Роллинза, а возможно и для Рамлоу (да и для многих других, кто шел за ним, выпрыгивал из летящего джета, чтобы прикрыть ему спину) вне рамок уставных отношений «командир-подчиненный» капитанский авторитет был вовсе не так уж незыблем, как ему представлялось. И почему-то принятие этого факта неприятно кольнуло.

Но размышлять об этом было некогда.

Стив так и не понял, кому Роллинз адресовал свой выкрик: ему, уничтожившему пульт, или же Рамлоу, остервенело избивающему сейчас Стального Тигра. Тот бесформенной грудой повис на сетке, и только непрекращающиеся удары, сыплющиеся на него беспощадным градом, не давали его телу сползти на пол, к ногам противника, явно утратившего всякую связь с реальностью. Даже рефери досталось — Рамлоу одним неуловимым движением отшвырнул его в сторону, когда тот попытался оттащить забывшегося бойца от едва дергающейся жертвы. Стив тоже кинулся к клетке, но Роллинз опередил его. Вломился туда первым, на ходу выхватывая из-за пояса шокер-дубинку — излюбленное оружие самого же Рамлоу, когда приходилось действовать тихо и скрытно.

— Рамлоу! Хватит!

Стив попытался вразумить его грозным, командным окриком, но Рамлоу даже ухом не повел, продолжая слепо лупить по обмякшему телу. А вот Роллинз, не произнося ни слова, будто знал, что все увещевания сейчас бесполезны, метнулся вперед и щедро приложил искрящим от высвобожденного напряжения шокером по голой, мокрой от пота спине. И не отнимал оружия, пока Рамлоу не задергался в конвульсиях и не рухнул на колени, страшно хрипя и скребя пальцами по полу.

— Забирай своего Бешеного Пса, и валите! — гаркнул на них рефери. — Все, бой окончен! А для вас двоих на сегодня все бои окончены!

— Эй!.. Так а кто победитель? — одновременно с нескольких сторон раздалось из-за сетки, и остальные тут же подхватили вопрос гулом и криками.

Рефери растер ушибленный при падении локоть и оглядел валяющегося ничком Стального Тигра, повернулся к замершему на коленях и явно плохо сейчас соображающему Рамлоу. Потом обвел взглядом колышущуюся за пределами клетки толпу. Помедлил, раздумывая, и все-таки объявил:

— Бешеный Пес победитель! Разве не ясно?.. О сроке дисквалификации будет объявлено позже. И кто-нибудь — позовите уже дока наконец, где его носит!

Роллинз, не обращая внимания на шум и суету вокруг — кто-то все-таки подбежал к Стальному Тигру, попытался усадить его, проверить, как он, — подхватил Рамлоу под локоть, вздернул на ноги и недобро глянул на Стива.

— Давай, помогай, раз влез, куда не просили.

Благоразумно решив отложить все разговоры на потом, Стив пониже опустил козырек бейсболки, которую и здесь снимать не стал, послушно подхватил с другой стороны вяло сопротивляющегося и что-то невнятно порыкивающего через плотно сидящую на лице маску Рамлоу, и вдвоем они выволокли его из клетки. Под свист, улюлюканье и попытки поздравить продрались к машинам, и там Роллинз бесцеремонно затолкал их ношу на заднее сиденье своего джипа. А Стив только и думал о том, что врача надо позвать и к Рамлоу — после такой прожарки током его сердце могло засбоить в любой момент. И ему не показалось, он действительно почувствовал, когда помогал вести его, и как заполошно Рамлоу дышит, и как часто вздымается его грудь, будто он пытается урвать побольше воздуха на каждом вдохе. Ощутил неестественный жар, исходивший от его напряженного, сведенного судорогой боли тела.

Роллинз резким кивком указал на место рядом с собой, и Стив не стал дожидаться повторного приглашения. Чудо, что его до сих пор никто не узнал. Вот уж чего бы ему не хотелось, так это того, чтобы пошли слухи, будто Капитан Америка тайком посещает подпольные бои без правил.

Они проехали квартал, когда сзади послышалась неловкая возня. Стив с беспокойством обернулся.

— Роллинз, останови! Нам надо серьезно поговорить. И осмотреть Рамлоу. О чем ты вообще думал, когда лупил его током? Вам мало встреч со смертью на заданиях?

— Да что ему сделается? — раздосадованно бросил Роллинз, но все же скосил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. — Только всю машину мне кровью уделал.

— Сиденья кожаные... отмоешь, — неожиданно внятно для того, кто минуту назад и двух слов связать не мог, прохрипел со своего места Рамлоу. Голос из-за маски звучал глухо и искаженно. Зато злость, бурлящая в нем, прямо перехлестывала через край. — Да блядь, Джекки, останови ты!

Роллинз раздраженно крутанул руль влево и резко свернул в узкий темный переулок, остановился у глухой пошарпанной стены и заглушил мотор. Три двери хлопнули почти одновременно, и Рамлоу, который по всем меркам и на ногах не должен был держаться, довольно резво метнулся к Стиву, схватил его за кофту на груди и с неожиданной, неизвестно откуда взявшейся в обыкновенном человеческом теле силой хорошенько встряхнул, даже вынудил попятиться, отступить на шаг, удерживая равновесие.

— Роджерс! Какого... Что ты вообще там забыл?

— Я случайно услышал о боях. О том, как вы договариваетесь, и решил...

— Вот нахрена ты лезешь!

Стив уложил руки на его напряженные плечи, собираясь отодвинуть в сторону, не дать снова себя дернуть, как-то успокоить, что-то объяснить, но оцепенело замер — зло прищуренные глаза Рамлоу вспыхнули самым настоящим огнем, и их затопила яркая, пульсирующая коньячно-янтарная желтизна. Светящаяся, искрящаяся, затягивающая в полыхающие глубины, вихрем закручивающиеся вокруг расширившихся темных зрачков.

— Брок!..

Всерьез разволновавшийся Роллинз — у него даже голос дрогнул, чего Стив прежде никогда за ним не замечал — явно пытался что-то донести до Рамлоу, о чем-то предостеречь, но тот упрямо продолжал наседать и переть напролом.

— С увольнительной обломал, а теперь еще и тут решил поднасрать? Это был только первый бой! Из пяти! А меня выперли! И что, благодарить теперь тебя?..

Стив даже не пытался понять, за что на него орут, лишь заворожено смотрел в сверкающие над маской глаза. И на то, как едва уловимо меняются видимые сейчас черты лица Рамлоу: заостряются скулы, раздаваясь в стороны, вытягиваются кончики ушей, а на пальцах, вцепившихся в его одежду, отрастают самые настоящие когти — темные, загнутые и острые.

Та его часть, что привыкла мыслить рационально, четко осознавала, что следует поскорее скрутить Рамлоу, а потом уже разбираться со всеми его странностями. Сколько он уже повидал необычного — и почти всегда оно несло в себе серьезную угрозу. Но сейчас переулок был пуст, только они втроем, и Роллинз, похоже, ничему не удивлялся. И уж точно знал о том, что происходит с Рамлоу, побольше Стива.

— Эй, Кэп, — осторожно позвал Роллинз. Таким тоном обычно разговаривают с тем, кого не хотят спровоцировать. — Все в порядке. Расслабься. Ты ему сейчас ключицы сломаешь.

Видимо, по выражению лица Стива и по тону Роллинза Рамлоу наконец сообразил, что что-то пошло не так, и требовательно рыкнул через плечо:

— Джек!

— Что «Джек»? — рявкнул в ответ Роллинз. — Это не я пульт проебал, это Капитан его грохнул! А тебя, видимо, мало мордой по рингу возили, раз на демонстрацию решил разориться!

— Да я там мозгами того идиота чуть весь пол не забрызгал, пока ты тормозил!

— Ты свои мозги там, походу, оставил! Где твой гребаный самоконтроль? Всучил мне поводок и умыл руки, дал себе сорваться?

Ругались они, будто старая семейная пара. По крайней мере, со стороны для Стива именно так все и выглядело. Даже ностальгией повеяло — вспомнился родной довоенный Бруклин и то, как почти так же бранились соседи с третьего этажа. И весь дом знал, что те покричат, полаются, а уже через час будут мирно пить чай и обсуждать последние городские сплетни. Вот и Роллинз так же яростно отчитывал Рамлоу, заранее простив ему все проступки, словно понимал, что иначе тот сейчас не мог.

Стив ослабил захват, и Рамлоу, раздосадовано тряхнув головой, тут же вывернулся, отпрянул — закрываясь и отворачиваясь. А потом вдруг с глухим: «Да все равно проебался», — в одно резкое движение содрал с себя маску, повернул к Стиву лицо — с дикарскими, словно вырубленными из монолитной глыбы угловатыми чертами — и обнажил в оскале самые настоящие звериные клыки. Вот теперь он точно рисовался.

— Ну давай, смотри. Всюду со своей долбанной правотой суешься!

Стив опешил. Выходит, с Рамлоу на последнем задании что-то случилось? Или он подвергся неизвестному воздействию еще раньше? И что, он теперь... как Халк? Или вся эта... «зубастость» — его родное, а не приобретенное?

— Я привык помогать тем, кто нуждается в помощи. — Стив пока не разобрался в охвативших его мыслях и эмоциях, но вот в том, о чем он говорил, был более чем уверен. — Даже если люди не могут попросить о ней. Особенно — когда не могут.

— И что, мне тоже поможешь?

Рамлоу щелкнул зубами, по-звериному плавно подался вперед, притерся почти вплотную и замер, давая Стиву рассмотреть себя во всей красе. От него шибало терпким мужским запахом, замешанным на поте и крови. Кровь была на его лице, ею были испачканы слипшиеся, топорщащиеся в разные стороны волосы, она запеклась на костяшках его пальцев. Стив бы сказал, что сбитых в драке, но тут же поправил себя: на теле Рамлоу все синяки, ссадины, все рассечения и повреждения кожи почти сошли на нет. Он исцелялся едва ли не быстрее его самого, улучшенного сывороткой. И эти изменившиеся черты лица... Не до неузнаваемости, нет. Даже в таком виде Рамлоу оставался похожим на себя прежнего. Но с него будто разом сползла шелуха поддельной человечности, обнажая его настоящего. Неожиданно для самого себя Стив осознал, что тот красив — именно первозданной, мощной и грубой красотой наконец-то высвободившегося зверя. Почему-то о звере подумалось в первую очередь — да и как иначе, когда есть и клыки, и когти?.. Стив не стал себе лгать — его захватила, увлекла новая, доселе неведомая ему грань куда более сложного, чем он привык считать, мира. Даже с оглядкой на то необычное, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться не единожды, Рамлоу виделся чем-то особенным. Когда вместе с жаром, исходящим от замершего перед Стивом тела, отчетливо считывалась расправляющая плечи, встряхивающаяся от вынужденного сна мало уже чем сдерживаемая необузданность. Ощущение, посетившее его перед рингом — что Рамлоу схож повадками с затаившимся перед броском хищником, крупным, холеным, знающим себе цену, — сейчас не только оформилось и усилилось, а выплеснулось на поверхность, стало преобладающим. И такой, преобразившийся, он притягивал и будоражил. До покалывания в кончиках пальцев, до готового сбиться дыхания.

— Помочь? — переспросил Стив, наконец-то отмерев. Вот только голос его прозвучал предательски хрипло и сбивчиво.

— Ага, — Рамлоу жадно сглотнул, пятерней зачесал назад влажные волосы, пробороздив их когтями, шумно втянул носом воздух, раздувая ноздри, качнулся на носках в сторону Стива и доверительно, будто делился сокровенной тайной, сообщил: — Трахаться хочу до звона в яйцах. Дашь мне, Роджерс?

Он нарочито медленно, даже развязно провел языком по губам, очерчивая выступающие острые клыки, и указал взглядом вниз, на свой пах — на то, как откровенно топорщились спереди легкие боксерские шорты, ничуть не скрывая и даже подчеркивая охватившее его возбуждение.

Пока Стив искал подходящий ответ, оторопело перебирая в голове варианты — возможно ли, что каким-то непостижимым образом окружающим стало известно о куда большей, чем принято было считать, широте его взглядов, или же над ним сейчас грубо потешались, пытаясь задеть? — Рамлоу кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и криво ухмыльнулся одной стороной рта: «Так и знал, что не дашь». Рвано выдохнул, развернулся к Стиву спиной, демонстрируя уже начавший сходить красный след от шокера, открыл багажник и принялся ворошить большую спортивную сумку, стоящую внутри. И отросшие внушительные когти ничуть ему не мешали. Управлялся с ними Рамлоу умело, видно было, что не впервой. Выудил майку, которую тут же натянул на себя через голову, дернул левым ухом, когда край ткани проехался по подживающей и явно чувствительной сейчас свежей коже вдоль позвоночника. Взялся за джинсы, развернул их, встряхнул, посмотрел на свои грязные ноги и на забрызганные кровью шорты и, раздраженно отмахнувшись, зашвырнул штаны обратно, сбросил на асфальт высокие ботинки и обулся прямо на босу ногу, даже не потрудившись завязать шнурки.

— Джекки, — он шагнул к Роллинзу и склонил перед ним голову.

Тот, ни о чем не спрашивая, щелкнул хитрыми застежками ошейника и освободил его шею. Осторожно, почти невесомо провел большим пальцем вдоль ярко-красной полосы от электрического ожога, будто хотел стереть ее — а вместе с ней и ту боль, которую пришлось причинить. Рамлоу замер под этим прикосновением, даже веки прикрыл, расслабляясь на миг, подаваясь на ласку — и Стив только сейчас заметил залегшие под его глазами большие темные круги. А следом — под всей этой наносной звериной бравадой — рассмотрел и настоящее состояние Рамлоу: его непомерную усталость, тяжелую, на грани обреченности; и чрезмерную, дерганую взвинченность, чуть ли не рвущую его изнутри на части.

— Десять минут — и следа не останется, — Рамлоу хлопнул Роллинза по плечу, вытянул из его руки ставший бесполезным без пульта ошейник и закинул в сумку к остальным вещам. — Не парься.

Стив снова столкнулся с неловким чувством — будто он подсматривал. За проявлениями явной близости, подоплеки которой пока не мог разгадать: то ли Роллинза и Рамлоу действительно связывала настолько крепкая дружба, когда и слов не надо, чтобы объясниться, то ли между ними существовало нечто большее, в чем те и сами не отдавали себе отчета.

Стараясь отвлечься, он подобрал с земли упавшую маску и покрутил ее в руках, рассматривая. Ничего подобного ему ранее видеть не доводилось. Легкая, но прочная. Из незнакомого ему материала, гибкого и при этом отлично держащего заданную изначально форму. С несколькими рядами отверстий для дыхания, но полностью закрывающая рот — превосходная находка для зубастого парня, в которого мог превращаться ее обладатель. И оскал скроет, и вцепиться в горло никому не даст — да, Стив запомнил подслушанный им у клетки разговор.

Он поднял голову и натолкнулся на колючий взгляд пристально следящего за ним Рамлоу.

— Что... — беспокоящий его вопрос сам собой сорвался с языка. — Нет. Кто ты такой?

Он был рад, что вовремя осекся и исправился. Даже Роллинз стал хмуриться меньше: будто Стив выдержал какой-то негласный экзамен и поднялся на несколько пунктов в его личном рейтинге лояльности.

— В лабораторию не дамся, — Рамлоу стрельнул в сторону Стива еще одним настороженным взглядом и нервно облизнул губы. — Лучше сам себе горло перегрызу.

— Скажи ему.

— Никакой лаборатории, обещаю.

Последние две фразы Роллинз со Стивом выдали одновременно.

— Слово Капитана, — добавил Стив.

Рамлоу еще раз с подозрением глянул на них исподлобья и с нажимом потер шею сзади, решаясь.

— Ладно... Я оборотень.

Признание упало, словно камень.

— Волк.

Поднявшийся ветер с дребезжанием подкатил к ноге Рамлоу пустую жестянку из-под пива, и тот носком ботинка остановил ее. Стив моргнул несколько раз. Выждал секунду — но опровержения или более рационального объяснения, без сказочной, какой-то глупой, мистической подоплеки так и не последовало.

— Настоящий?.. — он сам удивился, насколько растерянно-удивленным прозвучал его вопрос.

— Нет, блядь, плюшевый! — Рамлоу завелся с пол оборота и вздернул губу в беззвучном рычании, ощерившись в его сторону опасно блеснувшими клыками.

Ни в чем не повинная пивная банка с жалобным хрустом смялась под прижавшей ее к асфальту подошвой. Рамлоу подался вперед, наклонив голову и опустив подбородок. Будто собирался драться, противостоять чему-то. Может, Стиву, а может, и тому неведомому, дикому, что, похоже — если судить по заигравшим желвакам и раздувшимся крыльям носа, — металось в нем, билось у самой поверхности, расшибалось, словно о прутья клетки, о пошатнувшийся, давший трещину самоконтроль и рвалось наружу. Стив только не понимал одного — как с таким взрывным темпераментом Рамлоу прежде удавалось скрываться? Ведь никто ни разу ни о чем не заподозрил — ни на сложнейших миссиях, когда приходилось выкладываться по полной, ни на обязательных медосмотрах. Что-то пошло не так именно сейчас. Истончилось, надорвалось.

— Что с тобой происходит? Что случилось?

— Гон у меня! — Рамлоу вспыхнул, взорвался эмоциями, снова сверкнул из-под сведенных в одну линию бровей искрящим злостью золотом. — До кровавой пелены перед глазами хочу трахаться. Засадить, выебать, присунуть. И долбиться, долбиться, пока не спущу. А потом все по новой, пока дыхания хватит и член в хлам не сотрется! Все мозги в яйца стекли. И чувствительность такая, будто живьем освежевали, — он тряхнул головой, словно пытался сбросить захлестнувший его дурман. — Отгулы выбил, хотел свалить на эти гребаные дни. Перебеситься. А сейчас поздно рыпаться, час-два — и накроет по полной. Так что спасибо за своевременную миссию, Роджерс. Не напряжно так слетали, почти на курорт скатались. А потом еще и в клетке оттянуться не дал!

Рамлоу нервно прошелся взад-вперед перед ним. Если бы он был тигром, мелькнула у Стива мысль, то хлестал бы себя сейчас по бокам длинным хвостом. А если бы волком — настоящим, зверем на четырех лапах, — дыбил бы холку и нарезал вокруг него сужающиеся раз от раза круги, запугивая и грозясь напасть, вцепиться в прыжке в горло.

— Никогда не слышал о сублимации? — Рамлоу остановил на нем тяжелый потухший взгляд. — Ну, там, когда садист в хирурги подается, чтобы резать в свое удовольствие? Или когда желание натянуть на член чью-нибудь сочную задницу давят мордобоем?

Стив уже не знал чему верить. Гон? Разве такое возможно? Он четко помнил, как однажды смотрел передачу из большого цикла о национальном парке Йеллоустон. Ему нравились познавательные и научные телеканалы, и когда удавалось выкроить на них время, он жадно глотал все подряд. А у того давнего фильма и название как нельзя подходило к нынешней ситуации: «Брачные игры в дикой природе». Но гон ведь присущ только животным. Или нет?.. Стив с недоверием покосился на Рамлоу. Выходит, у таких, как он — случается тоже? И все, что Рамлоу наговорил ему сейчас... О влечении, сексе... Стив понадеялся, что полумрак подворотни, в которой они застряли (а ведь могли повыпрыгивать из машины и где-нибудь под ярко горящим фонарем), удачно скроет охватившее его замешательство. До сих пор никому и в голову не приходило втягивать его в настолько откровенные разговоры. Обрушивать на него столь интимные признания. Он не привык к такому. Он недостаточно искушен, у него нет должного опыта, чтобы подобающе отреагировать. Да и такие сведения — это ведь глубоко личное, не подлежащее обсуждению со всеми подряд.

— Но... — пришлось даже кашлянуть, чтобы прочистить горло и вернуть голосу привычную твердость. — Ведь можно с кем-нибудь познакомиться, встретиться. Разово. Или завести отношения.

Одна из бровей Рамлоу красноречиво поползла вверх, и на полузверином лице это смотрелось по меньшей мере забавно. Стив поспешно, будто обгоняя взметнувшуюся в нем неловкость, добавил:

— И есть же люди, оказывающие услуги определенного рода. Можно попытаться нанять кого-то подходящего. Чтобы... сбросить напряжение. Не то чтобы я одобрял подобное, но я понимаю, что бывают исключительные ситуации...

Давно он не чувствовал себя настолько глупо. Хуже были только выступления с кордебалетом, когда приходилось скакать по сцене в коротких шортиках и изображать из себя героя — в то время как настоящие герои гибли на фронте каждый день.

— Напряжение?.. — процедил Рамлоу скрипуче. — Сбросить?.. А ничего, что это тело... — он ударил себя кулаком в грудь. — И эти поплывшие от недоеба мозги... — он ткнул пальцем себе в середину лба, оставляя короткий красноватый след. — Во время гона желают трахаться только в обращенном виде? Часами, притираясь, крепко, до боли сжимая, прихватывая клыками кожу и пуская в ход когти? Насаживая на...

Рамлоу с отчаянием клацнул пастью, обрывая себя на полуслове, и прикрыл глаза. Глубоко, шумно вдохнул. Запрокинул голову и повел плечами — уже по-настоящему отпуская себя.

— Как насчет зверя в постели? — обманчиво мягко пророкотал он.

И перетек к Стиву.

Как зверь.

Теперь Стив точно видел это, осознавал — не просто как нечто чуждое и неукротимое, что ему удалось урывками подсмотреть. Вернее, что ему неосознанно показали. А то, каким Рамлоу может быть, преобразившись в полной мере. Его фигура раздалась в плечах, налилась мощью, кряжистостью. Короткие волоски на предплечьях и икрах стали гуще, заметнее, хотя в обычном состоянии Рамлоу не отличался чрезмерной волосатостью. Стив был уверен, что и на остальных участках его тела, скрытых сейчас одеждой, волосяного покрова изрядно прибавилось. Как и на лице — словно Рамлоу вознамерился отрастить густые бакенбарды, переходящие в плотную бороду, сменившую его обычную легкую небритость. Надбровные дуги увеличились, слились в одну линию, подбородок потяжелел, на переносице обозначилась хорошо заметная горбинка. Вместе с уже знакомыми Стиву клыками, острыми кончиками вытянувшихся, обросших короткой шерстью ушей, огрубевшим, трансформировавшимся лицом, с горящими глазами, даже несмотря на расхристанный вид — расшнурованные ботинки, мятая майка навыпуск и легкие шорты, — Рамлоу будоражил, к нему необъяснимо тянуло: прикоснуться, познать его инаковость, разобраться в том, чем он стал. Испробовать его силу, проверить, сможет ли Стив противостоять ему — такому.

Роллинз, до сих пор только наблюдавший, шагнул вперед — не заходя Рамлоу за спину, двигаясь так, чтобы его приближение легко считывалось — и уложил широкую ладонь ему на плечо. Крепко сжал, переключая внимание на себя, безмолвно прося остановиться и не задираться, не нарываться на новую драку — но уже не в клетке, а прямо здесь, в грязной подворотне, и не с кем-нибудь, а с Капитаном Америка, с которым никакие ошейники-ограничители, бьющие током, не понадобятся. «Будто укротитель», — мелькнула у Стива мысль. Потому что Рамлоу, похоже, послушался. Втянул носом воздух, реагируя на знакомый запах. Притерся щекой к руке на своем плече. Стиву показалось, что Рамлоу и вправду пытается обуздать себя, сдержаться и не лезть на рожон.

— На хуй, Роджерс, — как-то обреченно проворчал он. — Вот просто на хуй и все. Со всеми своими советами.

Проступившая у кромки его волос испарина собралась в густую струйку пота, стекла вниз, разбавляя подсохшую кровь, прочертила блестящую дорожку по виску, скатилась по щеке и затерялась в темной щетине. Его ноздри трепетали, а кадык ходил ходуном, когда Рамлоу то и дело сглатывал. Глаза из-за расширившихся зрачков казались почти черными, болезненно блестящими. И в целом вид у него был такой, будто его лихорадило, крутило мышцы спазмами — и одновременно пожирало изнутри неистовым гудящим пламенем.

— Тебе плохо, — догадался Стив.

Рамлоу издал хриплый, какой-то нездоровый смешок.

— Пустяки, Роджерс. Прорвемся. И если обещание не тащить меня в лабораторию пока в силе, я валю наслаждаться отгулами. Заработал.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, повел плечами, задышал еще чаще, даже вздернул верхнюю губу, обнажая зубы — но ничего не происходило. Мотнул несколько раз головой — как-то беспомощно, растерянно, — будто пытался стряхнуть с себя звериную личину, но ничего не получалось, шкура, в которую он влез, в которую загнал себя, никак не желала спадать, намертво прикипела к нему.

Краем глаза Стив уловил знакомое движение со стороны Роллинза: как тот снова потянулся к шокеру.

— Нет! Стой! — воспротивился Стив и заступил ему дорогу. — Разве одного раза недостаточно?

Он помнил, как Рамлоу трясло в клетке, как они потом вели его к машине. Наверняка должен существовать иной способ, чтобы помочь ему откатить трансформацию назад.

— Можешь сломать ему руку, — деловито предложил Роллинз. — Тоже подействует. Наверное.

Опешивший Стив замер. Он не собирался никому ничего ломать.

— Нет? — Роллинз внимательно посмотрел на него и, так и не дождавшись новых возражений, все-таки шагнул к Рамлоу. — Ему надо вернуться. Поверь, Кэп, в его состоянии так будет только лучше.

По шокеру с сухим треском пробежали белые искры. Рамлоу подобрался, широко расставил ноги для лучшей устойчивости, сгорбился, опустив плечи, глухо скомандовал: «Давай, Джекки, жги», — и содрогнулся от прошившего все тело неизбежно болезненного разряда. Первого. А затем еще одного. Стив едва успел подхватить его, опередив Роллинза, не дал завалиться на бок, поддержал, приобняв поперек груди. Отчетливо ощущая, как по прижавшемуся к нему телу спазматическими волнами пробегает крупная дрожь: Рамлоу возвращал себе человеческий облик. Шею Стива обдало горячим дыханием — и почти в ту же секунду за его ягодицу цепко ухватились пальцами. Не ожидавший такого Стив закаменел, а Рамлоу сжал сильнее и, не открывая глаз, хрипло, едва слышно прошептал:

— А задница что надо, Роджерс...

Он еще заметил, как Рамлоу облизнул губы — сухие, исцарапанные в кровь наконец-то пропавшими клыками, — и разжал руки. Вернее, отпустил Рамлоу, когда тот слабо оттолкнул его и привалился к плечу Роллинза, давая усадить себя в машину.

Предложения подвезти на этот раз не последовало, но Стив и не претендовал на иное: он бы предпочел пройтись, уложить все в голове.

— Капитан, — окликнул его Роллинз, взявшись одной рукой за открытую дверцу машины. — Брок все тот же. Он всегда был таким. Ничего не изменилось. И не должно измениться.

Стив не считал себя хорошим физиономистом. Да, он легко мог по памяти нарисовать любого, виденного им дольше нескольких секунд, но вот в расшифровке человеческих эмоций по-прежнему был не силен. Однако сейчас, глядя в каменное на первый взгляд лицо Роллинза, понимал: за Рамлоу тот даже против Капитана Америка выйдет не задумываясь. Он различал эту упертую решимость идти до конца — в напряженно сжатых губах, в прищуре глаз, в глубокой складке, залегшей между бровей.

— Все в порядке, агент Роллинз, — постарался он его подбодрить. — Вам с агентом Рамлоу не о чем беспокоиться. Я и сам не такой, как все, и понимаю, насколько неуместным может оказаться излишнее внимание. Пока эта... особенность не начнет угрожать безопасности людей или мешать общей работе, я никому не расскажу о произошедшем сегодня.

Роллинз кивнул — Стиву хотелось бы верить, что с благодарностью — и уселся в машину.

* * *

Выбравшись из переулка, в котором его оставили, неспешно идя в сторону центра сквозь шум и огни вечернего города, Стив все прокручивал в голове фрагменты недавно увиденного. Засунув руки в карманы спортивной кофты, снова набросив поверх бейсболки капюшон, он чувствовал себя вполне защищенным от узнавания. Вот только сам себя он не узнавал: сбивал с толку совершенно не свойственный ему личный интерес, вдруг пробудившийся к Рамлоу. Стив попробовал отгородиться от почти что наваждения, грозящего подчинить его себе, захватить все его внимание, но очень скоро сдался, проиграв этот заведомо неравный бой. Пришлось признать: ему нравится думать о Рамлоу. О его новой ипостаси. И сквозь призму этого нового он уже не мог воспринимать Рамлоу-человека, как прежде. Не после того, как он несколько долгих, показавшихся ему вечностью, секунд прижимал ослабленное после удара шокером тело к себе и чувствовал под руками дрожь преображения. А место на правой ягодице, за которую нагло ухватился едва пришедший в себя Рамлоу, до сих пор словно горело.

Как ему теперь спокойно оценивать его со стороны, не приглядываясь, не выискивая в человеке отголоски звериного, не заостряя внимания на мелочах? На том, как Рамлоу щурится, улыбаясь; как дерзко ухмыляется, приподнимая лишь один уголок рта; какие у него сильные руки, как вздуваются вены на его шее, когда он напряжен... В своем воображении Стив распахнул вымышленный альбом для рисования и остро заточенным карандашом из так запавших в душу воспоминаний принялся усердно заполнять страницу за страницей реалистичными, живыми набросками. Вот Рамлоу на ринге: пробивает джеб, резко выбрасывает вперед левую руку, балансирует на полусогнутых ногах. Несуществующий карандаш прорисовывает, вдавливаясь в мягкую волокнистую бумагу, обводит каждую напряженную мышцу, очерчивает четким контуром бугристые, проступающие вены, обозначает рваными штрихами взмокшие от пота волосы, падающие на лоб... Стив «рисовал» и словно бы сам сейчас прикасался к его телу, оглаживал руками, вел пальцами по плечам и твердому животу. Следующий лист, новый рисунок — и Рамлоу в своей второй личине: жесткий, восхитительно опасный, несгибаемый. Стив постарался изобразить его торс без одежды, хотя бы так «стянуть» с него майку. Короткими, частыми линиями наложил на его грудь густую поросль волос, проработал рельеф тренированных грудных мышц. А потом грифель воображаемого карандаша с хрустом сломался — когда Стив увлеченно обводил левый сосок, аккуратный, с небольшой, идеально круглой ареолой, темный, острый. Он будто дотронулся до него кончиком пальца, ощутил подушечкой эту податливую твердость. И едва не задохнулся от нахлынувшего желания. Внезапного, горячего, настолько глубокого, что впору было засомневаться — а не болезнь ли это? Он даже сбился с шага и схватился рукой за грудь, унимая бешено колотящееся сердце.

Он хотел... Рамлоу?

И зажег в нем этот интерес его нечеловеческий облик?..

Происходящее представлялось ему еще более неправильным, чем желать мужчину в тридцатые-сороковые. И пусть за прошедший год с этой проблемой он разобрался, даже позволил себе кое-что попробовать — благо в той же Канаде Капитан Америка не был столь популярен, как в Штатах, и простые обыватели едва ли узнавали его без приставшего к нему, словно яркая обертка, костюма, шлема и неизменного щита. Поэтому две так удачно подвернувшиеся по делам Совета Безопасности командировки в Ванкувер, скучные, но с достаточно свободным графиком, без навязчивого присмотра приставленных к нему и замаскированных под гражданских агентов, когда вечерами он был предоставлен самому себе, вкупе с мобильным приложением для знакомств, установленным на бесконтрактный дешевый телефон, который с его настоящей личностью никак не связать, помогли ему сделать шаг вперед. Провести две вполне приятных и познавательных встречи, начавшихся в баре, а закончившихся в отеле в заблаговременно снятом им номере. Для обоих партнеров он остался лесорубом Грантом, приехавшим в большой город к сестре. И, кажется, в обоих случаях все участники остались довольны тем, как провели время. По крайней мере, за себя он ручался. Конечно, и он это прекрасно понимал, настоящие долгосрочные отношения на подобных встречах не построить, да и кто позволит ему сблизиться с непроверенным секретной службой ЩИТа человеком? К тому же он здраво сомневался — несмотря на век пропагандируемой толерантности, в котором пробудился, — что его интерес к своему полу одобрят. Он уже успел убедиться, что терпимость на словах и терпимость на деле — зачастую две совершенно разные вещи. А Капитан Америка является, прежде всего, символом — с определенной репутацией, историей (пусть и отчасти приукрашенной, да и не во всех моментах правдивой) и возлагаемыми на него ожиданиями.

Так что он уже был рад и тому, что удалось открыться хотя бы перед самим собой, познать себя, исследовать желания своего тела, ощутить, каково это — прикасаться к заведомо привлекательному для него партнеру. И не терзаться чувством вины, что он поступает неправильно. Наверное, за всю его жизнь только один человек, нет, не знал, а, возможно, догадывался об этой стороне его желаний — на то ведь и существуют лучшие друзья: чтобы подмечать неозвученное. Вот только друга с ним уже нет, а мир изменился, и со многого, бывшего ранее под запретом, давно слетели ярлыки «нельзя» и «аморально».

Но вот что делать с тем, что его зацепила, привлекла звериная сторона Рамлоу, он не знал.

Не шаг ли это в бездну? Или Роллинз прав — и Рамлоу остался все тем же? Кто-то любит выпить, кто-то отлично играет в бильярд, кто-то, как он сам, увлечен рисованием — а кто-то отращивает клыки и когти. У каждого человека есть присущие только ему особенности. Пусть они и превращают его временами в не совсем человека. В оборотня. Волка. Зверя. Так сказал ему Рамлоу. А Роллинз не опроверг.

И то, что Рамлоу терзается сейчас от изводящего его сексуального голода, будоражило Стива похлеще, чем воспоминания о тех двух ночах в Ванкувере. Не знай он столь пикантных подробностей о состоянии Рамлоу, не поведай тот о них ему сам, почти насильно вложив эту информацию в его уши, может, он сейчас и не вздрагивал бы от прошивающего тело горячего желания дотронуться, проверить, насколько остры его клыки, достаточно ли Рамлоу силен, чтобы удержать его рядом, дернуть на себя, повалить... Стив глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. Стараясь успокоиться.

Но даже когда он перешел на бег, ему это не помогло. Тело размеренно двигалось, ноги отталкивались от асфальта, взгляд выхватывал препятствия, мозг просчитывал маршрут — а в груди, по центру, где-то под самым сердцем распускался настоящий жар, лавой стекающий в низ живота. И так хотелось, чтобы небо обрушилось на него сейчас дождем — остудило бы, привело в чувство. Но стояла июльская жара, и сухой, прокаленный за день воздух, казалось, проникал глубоко под кожу и лишь подбрасывал новых дров в костер охватившего его наваждения.

Проклятая эйдетическая память совершенно не к месту и не ко времени заполонила его мозг осколками из разрозненных образов, фрагментами, выдернутыми из общего потока событий: всем тем, до чего ему несколько часов назад и дела не было. Вот Рамлоу запрокидывает голову, смеясь над удачной шуткой Роллинза, и кадык на его крепкой шее дергается вверх-вниз, а вокруг прищуренных глаз собираются морщинки. Те же морщинки, но куда более жесткие и глубокие, появляются, когда он напряженно смотрит в прицел, а указательный палец — с неаккуратной заусеницей, явно содранной зубами, — плавно выбирает холостой ход спускового крючка, чтобы спустя доли секунды дожать его до конца и послать пулю в цель. И снова его пальцы, загорелые, узловатые в суставах, на этот раз сомкнувшиеся на горлышке запотевшей бутылки прохладного пива, оглаживающие темное стекло: отряд прямо в джете празднует удачное завершение тяжелой миссии, и никто из бойцов ни до посадки, ни после так и не признается, благодаря кому на борту оказался припрятан контрабандный мини холодильник со спиртным. А потом влажные, сочные губы Рамлоу обхватывают горлышко — и Стив сглатывает, будто мучимый жаждой скиталец в пустыне. Падает в следующее воспоминание, видит, как по лицу Рамлоу стекают капли пота: на подожженной террористами базе чересчур жарко, а обмундирования на них столько, что тело задыхается, варится заживо. Они едва успевают выбраться — прогоревшая крыша валится вниз и гудящий огонь взмывает ввысь с новой силой. Рамлоу пересчитывает своих бойцов, заглядывает в глаза каждому, молчаливо спрашивая, все ли в порядке, подгоняет их, понукает бежать к наконец-то прилетевшей за ними вертушке и заскакивает на борт последним, пропустив перед собой Капитана. Скалится, радуясь тому, что все живы. А Стив видит только, как его волосы липнут ко лбу, как он избавляется от пропахшей гарью, дымящейся и подпаленной местами одежды, как расстегивает и сбрасывает бронежилет, а потом задирает промокшую насквозь майку, выдергивая ее из-за пояса, и оттянутым краем утирает лицо, размазывая копоть и грязь. Прежде чем отвернуться, Стив успевает заметить темную дорожку волос, сбегающую по его животу вниз, под край штанов. И коричневую точку родинки слева от пупка, аккуратную, маленькую — но теперь он точно знает, что она там есть.

И таких фрагментов десятки. Смешанных, сплавленных воедино. Выдернутых на поверхность.

Бежать стало неудобно. Возбуждение накатывало волнами, пульсировало, концентрируясь тянущим, болезненным жаром в паху. И, что самое странное, ему не хотелось сейчас поступать правильно, брать себя в руки, поворачивать в сторону дома, становиться под душ, чтобы поспешно сбросить напряжение, а после — ложиться в холодную, одинокую в постель. И до утра маяться бессонницей: потому что все его мысли по-прежнему будут обращены к Рамлоу. И ночь он наверняка проведет, глядя в потолок и гадая — а мечется ли тот сейчас на смятой простыне, приподнимается ли его губа, обнажая в оскале удлинившиеся зубы, рычит ли он, безнадежно, просяще, пытается ли приласкать себя когтистой рукой...

Он запнулся о подвернувшийся под ногу камень, сбился на шаг и достал телефон.

Его до сих пор удивляло, как столь малая, на первый взгляд, вещица помогала в решении стольких проблем и вопросов. Вот как сейчас. Только и потребовалось дважды ввести пароль, каждый раз новый, подтверждая его отпечатком пальца — чтобы войти в базу сотрудников ЩИТа, получить доступ к личным делам агентов, найти дело Рамлоу, а в нем его адрес, и все за какие-то полминуты.

Нужный ему дом оказался почти в пригороде. В хорошем, обжитом месте: спокойный район, граничащий с парком, рядом — удобная транспортная развязка со скоростными дорогами, по которым и до центра, а значит, и до базы можно добраться достаточно быстро, минуя бесконечные пробки на въезде, и за пределы города выехать без особой задержки. Соседи, если и есть, то тихие и незаметные: окна в доме напротив погружены в темноту и плотно занавешены, а у дома слева выставлена табличка «Продается».

Стив никогда не задумывался, сколько же получают агенты ЩИТа, но даже он, не особо разбирающийся в ценах на современную недвижимость, отметил, что в жилище Рамлоу вложено немало. Пусть дом и небольшой, в два этажа, но на покатой крыше установлены солнечные батареи, стены явно усилены, по окнам видно, что те в отсутствие хозяина закрываются прочными роллетами. Большой гараж, примыкающий справа. Терраса с выходом во двор, круглый столик под навесом, кожаное потертое кресло и место для барбекю. На подъездной дорожке, надежно скрытой от посторонних глаз живой изгородью из плотно насаженных высоких пирамидальных можжевельников, пусто, машины нет, но одно из окон, скорее всего, со стороны кухни, светится, отбрасывая на по-военному идеально стриженый газон желтоватое прямоугольное пятно.

Стив притормозил, не зная, как ему поступить. Когда он бежал сюда, то думал лишь о том, как бы поскорее добраться. И вот он здесь, желание увидеть Рамлоу никуда не исчезло, наоборот, только окрепло, но не ломиться же ему в закрытую дверь. И что он скажет, как объяснит свой визит? «Добрый вечер, агент Рамлоу, не могли бы вы снова превратиться, чтобы дать мне рассмотреть вас и потрогать?»

Но и отступать он не собирался. Он уже совершил один необдуманный поступок: воспользовался служебным положением, узнал адрес подчиненного, топчется сейчас у него на пороге — так что ему мешает зайти еще дальше?

Вот только от взвешенного обдумывания дальнейших ходов его отвлек нарастающий рокот мощного автомобильного мотора. Машина только свернула на улицу, где он стоял, домов за десять, и времени, чтобы отступить с дорожки, скрыться в тени, было предостаточно. Но он и с места не сдвинулся. Лишь повернулся к приближающемуся свету фар. Пришлось зажмуриться, глаза слепило, но он был уверен, что сбивать его не станут — он узнал звук мотора, сегодня он уже катался на этой машине — и темная глыба внедорожника остановится хотя бы в метре от него.

Что ж, он явно недооценил водителя. Когда двигатель заглушили и фары погасли, позволяя ему осмотреться, оказалось, что его колени и радиаторную решетку разделяет от силы сантиметров тридцать, не более.

— Капитан? — голос выпрыгнувшего из машины Роллинза прозвучал крайне настороженно.

Стив не представлял, зачем тот вернулся, ведь, судя по свету в окне, домой Рамлоу он уже доставил.

— Агент Роллинз.

Продолжить Стив не смог, просто не знал, что сказать и как объясниться. С чего начать, чтобы не выставить себя озабоченным преследователем.

— Ты передумал? — Роллинз бросил обеспокоенный взгляд ему за спину и, видно, уже прикидывал, как оттеснить Стива от двери и не дать проникнуть внутрь. — Ты один?

Прищуренные глаза бегло стрельнули по сторонам, Роллинз словно проверял, а не засела ли в кустах группа захвата.

— Конечно один! — столь явное недоверие как-то враз остудило Стива, оцарапало изнутри холодком. — Я же обещал.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

Вот он — момент, когда нужно либо сказать правду, выложить все как есть, либо спрятаться за ложью — но тогда придется развернуться и уйти, и он знал, что второго шанса сам себе не предоставит, не вернется к Рамлоу: ни этой ночью, ни в какую либо другую.

— Думаю, — он почти заставил себя говорить, подбирая слова таким образом, чтобы его правильно поняли и чтобы перед самим собой не было так стыдно. Хотя удушливое смущение — от того, что приходилось все это проговаривать вслух, открываться перед малознакомым человеком — никуда не делось. Но ведь он уже решился. Без всяких там «почти» и надуманных лазеек, красиво оправдывающих трусливое отступление. — Я мог бы помочь агенту Рамлоу. С его проблемой. Так, как ему это нужно. И я не драку сейчас подразумеваю.

Лицо Роллинза вытянулось, выдавая его крайнее замешательство.

— Брок по мужикам, — осторожно сообщил тот.

И продвинулся еще на полшага к двери — думая, что делает это незаметно.

— И я, как видишь, не женщина, — Стив развел руки в стороны.

Ситуация начала его немного забавлять, но внешне он себя сдерживал. Отчетливо понимая, что он и Роллинз ходят сейчас по очень тонкому льду — а ему так нужно заручиться его доверием. Хоть толикой. Поэтому — никаких улыбок или попыток пошутить.

Роллинз окинул его каким-то новым, оценивающе-подозрительным взглядом.

— То есть... ты — тоже?

— Иначе не стоял бы сейчас у агента Рамлоу под дверью, — Стив мысленно себя поздравил: похоже, его наконец-то поняли.

Однако он или расслабился, не видя в Роллинзе угрозы, или настолько ошалел от собственной откровенности — но когда на него грозно надвинулись, тесня неотвратимо, медленно, словно накатывающий девятый вал, от удивления поддался и позволил вжать себя задницей в кенгурятник стоящего прямо за ним джипа.

— Найди себе добровольца на ночь и экспериментируй. Сколько хочешь.

Лицо нависшего над ним Роллинза застыло нечитаемой маской, и выглядел он при этом более устрашающе, чем если бы его черты исказили ярость или ненависть.

— А к Броку не лезь.

— Роллинз. Джек, — он мог в два счета поменять их местами и уткнуть Роллинза носом в капот, но так выстроенную между ними стену не разрушить. — Я здесь не ради экспериментов. Я правда хочу войти в эту дверь. К Броку.

Вот только Роллинз явно не собирался принимать его слова на веру. Даже с места не сдвинулся, загораживая обзор своими широченными плечами.

— Я не знал, что он такой, — гнул свое Стив. — Он... Брок мне и прежде, наверное, нравился. Просто я не позволял ничему личному влезть в работу. А сегодня все стало чересчур... откровенным. Оголенным.

Роллинз молчал, и Стив уже не знал, что еще такого сказать, чтобы сдвинуть этот монолит — не физически, нет, а заставить Роллинза переменить свое к нему отношение. Подходящие слова никак не находились, и неизвестно, чем бы все обернулось дальше, потому что никто из них не желал отступать, но тут его спасла распахнувшаяся дверь.

— Роджерс, а ты, часом, не зоофил?

От низкого, хрипловатого голоса, разбившего ночную тишину, Стива окатило жаром сладкого предвкушения. Тело словно вспыхнуло изнутри, запело, стало легким, а сердце заколотилось быстрее.

И что, теперь так будет всегда, стоит лишь Рамлоу заговорить?

Он выглянул из-за плеча Роллинза.

У крыльца зажглись низкие фонари, сработавшие на движение открывшейся двери, но сам хозяин дома остался стоять по ту сторону порога, в густой тени, намеренно не ступая в пятно света. Вот только Стив и в полумраке видел отлично. И не смог удержаться: обласкал взглядом поджарое тело Рамлоу. Тот явно только вышел из душа, отмытый до скрипа, с блестящими влажными волосами, непривычно падающими ему на лоб, босой, одетый лишь в свободные домашние штаны. Все следы недавнего боя — ушибы, ссадины, рассечения — с него полностью сошли, стекли вместе с водой, словно он и не дрался остервенело несколько часов назад. Стив сглотнул, когда спустился взглядом по его груди, скользнул вдоль темной дорожки волос внизу живота — и уткнулся в четко обрисованный мягкой тканью крупный, возбужденный член. И, прежде чем отвести глаза от его паха, успел подумать, что белья Рамлоу под штаны, похоже, не надел. А еще о том, что слух у того отменный — раз он, даже через закрытые двери, услышал все, о чем они тут с Роллинзом говорили.

Рамлоу едко хмыкнул, давая понять, что правильно считал направленный на него интерес, и скрестил на груди руки, словно отгораживаясь. Бицепсы напряглись, вены проступили рельефными жгутами, грудные мышцы еще больше округлились, а кулаки сжались, прикрывая маленькие напряженные соски. Яркие, с острыми вершинками — как Стив и запомнил. Жаркое томление предательской тяжестью разлилось по телу, недвусмысленно напоминая, как непозволительно долго он ограничивал себя в плотских удовольствиях. Когда рядом — реальный, охваченный такой же ненасытной страстью партнер, а не механическое, рваное скольжение собственной руки по члену под насквозь пропитанный фальшью видеоролик соответствующей тематики.

Но надо было что-то ответить, как-то обозначить свои намерения. Молчание и так уже затянулось.

— Наверное, я должен сказать, что считаю тебя привлекательным.

Стив наконец-то сумел отлепить взгляд от литых мышц, бугрящихся под смуглой кожей, и заставил себя посмотреть в глаза Рамлоу, прямо в их подернутую то проявляющимися, то вновь затухающими желто-огненными сполохами глубину.

— Ты мне нравишься. И как человек, и как тот... второй. Я бы, может, и смолчал, развернулся и отправился домой сразу же, как вы уехали. Но не после того, как ты сам успел сообщить мне о своей заинтересованности. Как минимум, дважды. Когда спрашивал, соглашусь ли я на интимную близость с тобой, и когда ощупывал мои... тылы. А значит, дал мне повод считать происходящее между нами обоюдосторонним влечением.

— Ого, — Рамлоу потер ладонью грудь. — Даже так?

Роллинз наконец-то отодвинулся в сторону, но так, чтобы уже их обоих не упускать из виду, и Стив тут же отлип от джипа, шагнул на дорожку, присыпанную серым гравием.

— Давай поговорим, — попросил он. — Хотя бы попробуем.

— Брок, — предостерегающе начал Роллинз, но его резко оборвали.

— Мы только поговорим, Джекки. Ты же слышал, что сказал Капитан.

И Рамлоу, натужно ухмыльнувшись, отступил в полумрак у себя за спиной, молчаливо приглашая их обоих внутрь.

Он был напряжен, на взводе, и это отчетливо читалось по его закаменелым плечам, по тому, как рвано он двигался. И едва Роллинз захлопнул дверь, отрезая их от возможных любопытствующих взглядов соседей из дома напротив, тут же развернулся. С таким явным облегчением, что Стив понял — все те несколько шагов, что он, будто приклеенный, шел за Рамлоу, тот боролся с давящим на него дискомфортом: из-за того, что кто-то посторонний, кто не «Джекки», дышит ему в спину, ступает след в след, оставаясь вне пределов его видимости. Осознание этого вызвало у Стива какую-то наивную, едва ли не детскую обиду, но, видимо, над Рамлоу сейчас брала верх его вторая сторона — и недоверие к чужаку на его территории, как и нежелание подставлять спину, исходили как раз от зверя.

Роллинз хлопнул ладонью по выключателю, зажигая свет, и Стив мельком осмотрелся, просто чтобы представлять, где он находится. Просторный холл, даже какие-то картины на стенах — непонятная ему пестрая абстракция, слева раздвижные двери на кухню, чуть дальше — лестница на второй этаж, напротив кухни вход в еще одну комнату — с плазмой домашнего кинотеатра на стене, большим диваном и низким столиком рядом, видимыми через широкий дверной проем. Уютно и вместе с тем современно. Без излишеств, но с обжитым комфортом. Еще один плюс к образу живущего здесь человека.

— И что, ты правда мне дашь?

Умел Рамлоу бить прямо в лоб. Словами — тоже. Вот только никогда прежде Стив не замечал у него такого голоса: с бархатной хрипотцой, чуть ли не вибрирующего от чувственных, обволакивающих и мягко перекатывающихся ноток, разбивающих привычный слуху жесткий тембр. И смотрел Рамлоу жадно, отчаянно. Темным, подернутым поволокой из-за разрастающегося, всеохватного желания взглядом. А еще — неверяще и со щемящей, затаенной надеждой. Стив проследил, как он несколько раз глубоко втянул носом воздух, раздувая ноздри, чуть ведя головой в сторону, будто следуя за невидимым шлейфом из запаха, подался было вперед, едва ли не вплотную к нему прилип — и вдруг отшатнулся. Резко отдернул самого себя, отступаясь. Тряхнул головой.

— Черт, ты так пахнешь... Сильно, терпко... Мужиком. Так, как надо. Я же тебя сожрать такого готов. Завалить прямо здесь, на полу, содрать штаны, вздернуть задницей кверху... И плевать, что даже ковра у тебя под коленями не окажется.

Стив вспомнил, что после душа на базе так и не воспользовался дезодорантом, а потом он бежал по улицам, спасаясь от настигающего его возбуждения — и куда это в итоге его привело? В комнату, где, казалось, сам воздух гудел и искрил от растекающегося вокруг них концентрированного влечения. И теперь чуткое, звериное обоняние Рамлоу, должно быть, просто купалось в чистом, густом запахе его разгоряченного тела. Окончательно подводя к краю.

Рамлоу зажмурился и сглотнул.

— Что ж ты творишь, Роджерс...

— Стив, — тут же поправил тот, залипнув на том, как дернулся его кадык. — В виду того, чем мы собираемся заняться, уместнее было бы называть друг друга по именам... Брок.

— Стив, значит.

Рамлоу напряженно смотрел сквозь бушующую, растекающуюся во взгляде огненную желтизну, и Стиву вдруг показалось, что да — сейчас тот действительно набросится на него и сожрет. Без остатка. Но Рамлоу только обошел его, осматривая со всех сторон — будто прицениваясь. И Стиву бы почувствовать себя неловко, какой-то бездушной вещью, выставленной на витрине. Но откуда-то он знал, что Рамлоу сейчас отчаянно сражается с самим собой, старается укротить раздирающую его в клочья одержимость — и все равно не верит ему, ждет, что Стив пойдет на попятную, и надежду, которой его поманили, за которую он уже успел уцепиться когтями, зубами, всем своим существом, у него вот-вот отберут.

— И что, Стив... — От того, как он, смакуя, растянул единственную гласную в его имени, Стива повело, прошило сладкой дрожью от макушки до пяток. — Ты хоть разок заваливался в койку с мужиком?

Вместо ответа — раззадоренный тем, что его явно пытались «взять на слабо» — он сам подался к Рамлоу. Нет, теперь уже к Броку, раз предложил называть друг друга по именам. Его будто дернуло к нему, поволокло, и он безрассудно, не давая себе возможности испугаться собственной наглости, накрыл ладонью его крепкий, каменно-твердый член. И едва не застонал — от того, насколько же приятно, правильно улегся тот в руку. Тело Брока тут же отозвалось предсказуемой дрожью, он с каким-то болезненным шипением выдавил воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, зажмурился, и его бедра резко качнулись, подались вперед, силясь продлить так необходимую ему сейчас ласку, еще плотнее вжаться в трогающую его ладонь, потереться, урвать как можно больше. Стив едва устоял, чтобы не оттянуть резинку его штанов и не запустить руку внутрь — а ведь так хотелось прикоснуться к наверняка бархатной, чуть влажной и обязательно горячей коже, стереть со ставшей невероятно чувствительной головки вязкую каплю проступившей смазки, забраться пальцами под потяжелевшую мошонку... Но остатками разума он понимал, что если поддастся своим темным желаниям, Брок или сорвется — и исполнит все свои угрозы: его выдержки, и так уже трещавшей по швам, на такое просто не хватит, — или от души зарядит ему кулаком в челюсть. Так что Стив лишь снова огладил его стояк через ткань. Отстраненно, как сквозь туман, отмечая, что оказался прав — белья под штанами действительно не было.

— Даже спрашивать не стану, где ты так наловчился хвататься за члены...

Брок с вымученным стоном накрыл его руку своей ладонью и еще сильнее вжал себе в пах. Взгляд его окончательно поплыл, тонкую полоску радужки вокруг расширившихся темных зрачков затянуло ровным желтым огнем, а лицо исказили уже неподконтрольные ему изменения.

— Два раза, — Стив придвинулся к Броку почти вплотную, окунаясь в его тяжелый, терпкий запах, наслаждаясь жаром, исходящим от его обнаженной кожи. Понимая, что с каждым новым сделанным им вдохом Брок еще глубже проникает ему под кожу, завладевает всем его вниманием, делая возбуждение, и без того терзающее его вот уже несколько часов, почти невыносимым. Понимал, но продолжал дышать им, тянулся к нему. Наслаждаясь каждым мгновением рядом.

— Что?..

Брок дернул заострившимся ухом и явно из последних сил вытянул себя из омута облепившего его вязкого желания. Весь его взвинченный, донельзя взбудораженный вид прямо кричал о том, что способность трезво мыслить — когда его цепко держат за член — стремительно истлевает, скатывается к нулю.

— Заваливался в койку с мужчинами, — пояснил с улыбкой Стив, ловко, как ему показалось, отмахиваясь от все-таки попытавшегося поднять голову смущения. — Два раза.

Язык Брока мазнул по губам, быстро пройдясь ярко-розовым кончиком по самой кромке, чуть увлажняя. А Стив смотрел на его приоткрытый рот и мог лишь гадать, каков же Брок на вкус, как будут ощущаться его губы, жесткие они или, наоборот, мягкие, податливые, и получится ли у них целоваться, когда клыки вылезут полностью?

— Сверху? Снизу? — Брок говорил быстро, рублено, словно спешил, боялся, что способность изъясняться понятными Стиву словами вот-вот покинет его. И при этом толкался пахом ему в руку, коротко, бездумно, не в силах совладать с собой. Вынуждая и Стива желать еще большего, для начала хотя бы такого же ответного прикосновения руки. — Только дрочили?.. Потому что, если тебе не в кайф от члена в заднице, лучше сразу закончим. Даже не начиная.

— Мне понравились оба варианта. А касательно принимающей роли... — Стив снова аккуратно сжал его член, словно бы подкрепляя свои слова — и наслаждаясь той дрожью, что прошивала тело Брока, стоило ему хоть как-то пошевелить пальцами, погладить его там, внизу. — У меня нет предрассудков на этот счет.

Признание далось легко. Особенно под очередной тихий стон удовольствия, сорвавшийся с губ Брока. Стив и сам не заметил, как окончательно переступил черту, за которой остались обычно довлеющие над ним и сковывающие в плане всего личного стеснение и неловкость. Брок перестал быть посторонним. Наверное, сразу же, как он решился, задумался о настоящей близости между ними. Просто осознал это только сейчас.

— Тебе бы Кэпу о своем нестандартном... кхм... оснащении рассказать, — неожиданно напомнил о себе Роллинз.

Напомнил невозмутимо, даже голос ничуть не изменился, остался привычно ровным. Словно для него было в порядке вещей смотреть на то, как два крепких мужика едва ли не облизывают друг друга, все еще каким-то чудом оставаясь при той одежде, что была на них в самом начале предложенного Стивом «давай хотя бы поговорим».

А вот Стиву как будто ледяной крошки за шиворот насыпали, и рука, оглаживающая Брока, сама собой отпрянула, выбив из того разочарованный рык. Стив и забыл, что в комнате, кроме них двоих, есть еще третий, наблюдающий за всем со стороны. Первой иррациональной реакций стало желание загородить Брока, закрыть его, оставить только себе — вот такого разгоряченного, встрепанного, растекающегося под его прикосновениями. Интересно, с какой-то не свойственной ему темной ревностью подумал Стив, у постели, если дело все же дойдет до нее, Роллинз тоже будет нести дежурство?

— Джекки, отвали.

— Не скажешь, так потом Кэп даст заднюю, и тебя окончательно размажет. Мы не справимся. Я с тобой таким не справлюсь.

— О чем он говорит?

Брок исподлобья глянул на Стива, медля с ответом.

— Узел, Роджерс, — нехотя признался он. — С хороший такой кулак. На моем члене. И в тебе, если ты мне подставишься. Издержки гона и ебли в обращенном виде. Все еще жаждешь осчастливить меня?

Рука Стива — та самая, на ладони которой еще ощущалось фантомное тепло от прикосновений к телу Брока — дернулась, пальцы крепко сжались, и он едва удержался, чтобы не поднять кулак, не сунуть его себе под нос, прикидывая размер.

А еще на него накатило подзабытое и так нелюбимое им чувство растерянного недоумения и замешательства, слишком часто сопровождавшее его в первые дни, недели, даже месяцы после пробуждения — словно навязчивый, прилипчивый спутник, от которого никак не отделаться и никак не побороть. Когда считаешь себя зрелым, многое повидавшим человеком, а на деле оказывается, что не знаешь элементарных, на взгляд окружающих, вещей. Пасуешь перед настольной машиной, готовящей кофе. Не понимаешь, как можно хранить деньги на маленьких кусочках пластика, а не держать купюры в толстом кожаном портмоне или, на худой конец, распиханными по карманам. С удивлением разглядываешь то, что здесь принято называть телефоном — без длинного провода и тяжелого наборного диска. Привыкаешь к новым скоростям, смиряешься с тем, что на тебя смотрят, как на какой-то анахронизм — намертво застрявший в прошлом и неспособный к обучению. Но он научился, доказал — и себе, и окружающим, — что может, что способен, и за ним не нужно постоянно присматривать, что он давно живет в современном мире по современным правилам, а прошлое приходит к нему лишь в одиноких и не всегда спокойных снах.

И вот — снова.

Рамлоу, Брок, говорил так, будто он обязан знать, что же такое этот его «узел», а Стив не мог отделаться от неловкого виноватого чувства, что он пропустил урок, без должного внимания пролистал главу в учебнике и лишь по наитию может теперь догадываться, о чем идет речь.

— С мой или твой? Ну, кулак? — все же уточнил он. — И где именно, снизу, сверху, посередине?

Брок смотрел на него, как на невиданную зверюшку — потрясенно и растерянно. Словно, по всем его прикидкам, Стив давно уже должен был убежать, но вот он тут, по-прежнему стоит перед ним, да еще и наводящие вопросы задает.

— У самого корня. Почти, — чересчур спокойно для того взрывоопасного состояния, в котором он сейчас находился, сообщил Брок. — И почти с кулак. Может, немного меньше... Роджерс, ты, вообще, нормальный? Я тебе пытаюсь вдолбить, что я наполовину зверь, и анатомия у меня отчасти тоже звериная. Волчья! И я тебя не просто трахнуть захочу, а повязать! Сцепиться с тобой, засунуть в твой зад хрень в два раза толще, чем любой член или дилдо, что ты в себя когда-либо пихал!

Вот теперь он, кажется, понял. Начал что-то понимать. И Брок неправ, размерами его не напугаешь. Вот, например, у его второго любовника член оказался что надо. Стив сам захотел попробовать, сполна насладиться тем чувством растянутости и заполненности, которое прежде испытывал только с игрушками, приобретенными в магазине соответствующей направленности. Не лично, конечно, а через интернет — еще одно полезное, освоенное им новшество, которым он с удовольствием пользовался. Да, бывало, случались и казусы. Когда заказанная таким образом вещь не всегда соответствовала его ожиданиям или запросам, но к подобным рискам он был заранее готов — как к плате за анонимность.

И если у Брока действительно... Если он на самом деле настолько... не человек...

Стива как по острым камням протащило. Обнаженной, разгоряченной кожей. Член, и без того болезненно сдавленный тесными джинсами, дернулся и, казалось, стал еще больше, крепче, наливаясь от новой волны возбуждения, прокатившейся по телу. Наверное — мельком, как-то отстраненно и заторможено подумал Стив, — все-таки стоило обеспокоиться тем, что с ним определенно что-то не так, раз его заводят подобные вещи.

— Я готов попробовать, — быстро, чтобы не передумать, выпалил он. — Брок, все получится.

В ответ Брок только нервно, натянуто рассмеялся:

— Да ты меня еще и уговариваешь!

Но Стив видел, чувствовал, что тот уже ступил за грань, что не откажется, просто не сможет.

Он скосил взгляд на Роллинза, глыбой застывшего неподалеку. Тот стоял, скрестив мощные руки на груди, и всем своим видом — напряженной позой, хмурым выражением лица, сжатыми в тонкую линию губами — демонстрировал, что попытки Стива вклиниться в личное пространство Брока он не одобряет. Так же, как и того, что Брок, похоже, ведется на все эти «поговорим» и «попробуем».

— Мэтлок, — веско уронил Роллинз. Будто пароль назвал, и Брок отлично его понял. Скривился, будто что-то кислое съел.

— Сцыкло. И трепло, — коротко отбрил он подачу. — Хорохорился, а стоило обернуться, так прямо затопил своим страхом и паникой.

— Стоцер, — неумолимо продолжил Роллинз.

— Идиот. Если б не намордник, точно выдрал бы ему трахею за попытку вздернуть меня задницей кверху. А так — всего лишь пара травм, совместимых с жизнью.

Роллинз кивнул, видимо, соглашаясь с озвученными характеристиками, а потом как-то неловко потер подбородок, с той стороны, где белела отметина давнего, почти сгладившегося шрама, и с короткой, виноватой заминкой, будто всерьез раздумывал эти несколько секунд, а стоит ли вообще открывать рот, все же выдал следующее имя:

— Брэт.

Как светошумовую гранату под ноги кинул.

Брок клацнул челюстями. И выглядел при этом так, будто ему сделалось больно. По-настоящему. Очень.

— Грязно бьешь, Джекки.

Его губы скривились в горькой ухмылке.

Стив уже понял, что речь, похоже, шла о прежних партнерах Брока — тех, с кем у него не сложилось. И ему отчаянно захотелось прервать эту череду неудач, показать, нет — доказать, что все может быть иначе, что именно с ним у Брока получится. И дело даже не в том, вернее, не столько в том, что он Капитан Америка, сверхчеловек со сверхрегенерацией — хотя это-то как раз, если они наконец договорятся, и будет иметь решающее значение, сквозь будоражащий стыд и смущение подумал он, — а в том, что Брок ему действительно, по-настоящему нравится. Вот таким: показывающим зубы полузверем, загнанным в угол своим гоном, отчаявшимся получить так необходимую ему разрядку, не верящим в хороший исход и ждущим от партнера чего угодно — страха, брезгливости, желания подчинить, — но никак не ответной чистой страсти, обоюдного влечения и искреннего желания как доставить, так и получить удовольствие. А Стив мечтал услышать, как Брок, не сдерживаясь, застонет от наслаждения, желал узнать, каким он может быть в момент, когда его накроет оргазмом. Жаждал прочувствовать его силу, его неукротимость — и прочесть в его горящих глазах потрясение, когда до него дойдет, что Стив и правда согласен быть с ним, не убежит, не бросит. Не подведет.

Он уложил ладонь Броку на грудь и, ощутив заполошное ответное сердцебиение, попросил:

— Изменись.

— Блядь, Роджерс... Я ж потом обратно не откачусь. Пока из гона не выйду.

— Уверен, тебе не понадобится.

Грудная клетка под его пальцами заходила ходуном, поднимаясь и опускаясь от взволнованного дыхания. Стив, слегка прищурившись, смотрел на Брока, отмечая, как тот внутренне мечется, как борется с соблазном — и проигрывает. Как сквозь его человеческие черты начинает проглядывать хищник.

— Брок.

Роллинз в один широченный шаг придвинулся к ним и встал почти вплотную к Броку, перетягивая его больной, расфокусированный взгляд на себя.

— Что «Брок»? — он снова облизал губы, совершенно не отдавая себе отчета, как это нехитрое действие будоражит Стива. — У Роджерса пока стоит, его бравый настрой так по обонянию шибает, что задохнуться впору. А у меня давно от живота не отогнуть. Да и надоело каждый гон, как настоящему кобелю, об одну подушку тереться, а в другую подвывать.

— И ты рассчитываешь, — бровь Роллинза красноречиво приподнялась, — что в этот раз выгорит?

— Может, — Брок совсем уж шало оглянулся через плечо, — у Кэпа не только большое сердце, но и вместительная задница?

— Эй, я все слышу! — возмутился Стив.

Но Роллинз как будто даже не видел его, напрочь игнорировал. Сейчас для него существовал только Брок — и проблемы Брока.

— А не выгорит... — Брок нервно взъерошил волосы на затылке. — Так ведь есть чем заправить инъекционный пистолет. Я запасливый, парочку ампул сберег.

Обычная внешняя невозмутимость Роллинза в который уже раз за вечер дала серьезную трещину — он дернулся так, будто хотел хорошенько огреть Брока. Чтобы выбить из него всю дурь враз.

— Да там же транки для...

— Джек!

Брок гаркнул громко, с рыком, грубо осаживая Роллинза на полуслове, не давая ему закончить — и вполне доходчиво демонстрируя, что он способен думать не только тем, что заставляет его штаны внушительно бугриться в паху. При других обстоятельствах и в ином состоянии Стив бы уцепился за эту оговорку, постарался бы докопаться, что такого хотят сохранить от него в тайне — видно же, что Брок не просто так заткнул Роллинза, — но сейчас все постороннее казалось ему каким-то незначительным и неуместным.

— Тебе точно последние мозги отбили.

— Доза разбавлена. Если и вырубит, то часа на два-три.

— И потом еще два дня будешь слюни пускать на подушку?.. Как дебил какой-нибудь. И хорошо, если подушка окажется той, в которую ты скулить собрался, а не той, о которую обычно стояк чешешь.

Роллинз хмурился, ворчал, но чувствовалось, что и он уже ослабил хватку и сдает потихоньку оборону. То ли окрик Брока, когда он едва не проговорился о чем-то важном, подействовал так, то ли он все-таки начал верить Стиву. Хотя в последнее и сам Стив не верил. Эта их странная, глубоко проросшая корнями в прошлое дружба, до предпосылок которой ему точно никогда не докопаться, в глазах Роллинза не оставляла места для третьего. Стив понимал. У него тоже так было. Когда-то. И он знал все о желании оградить друга от неправильных шагов. А еще знал, что порой надо отпустить — и дать совершить эти ошибки. Не для того, чтобы после корить: «Я же тебе говорил!», — а чтобы молчаливо протянуть руку и помочь выкарабкаться.

А потом он окунулся в расплавленное золото глаз напротив, увидел, как пошло рябью лицо Брока, неотвратимо трансформируясь, вытягиваясь, ломаясь, и ему, захваченному настоящим волшебством, творящимся прямо на его глазах, стало все равно: здесь ли Роллинз, рядом ли — или отошел на шаг, на два, даря им мнимую уединенность. Рукой, все еще прижатой к раскаленной коже Брока, Стив ощутил уже знакомую дрожь, встряхнувшую тело, к которому он прикасался, грудь под его ладонью раздалась, становясь шире, мощнее, а пальцы зарылись в пробившиеся сквозь кожу густые жесткие волоски. Преображение прошло столь естественно и плавно, будто Брок ловко вывернулся из одной шкуры и тут же накинул на плечи другую, став чуть иным — и в то же время оставшись самим собой. Стив, восторгаясь, машинально погладил его — как настоящего зверя. Повел ладонью по литым мышцам, еще больше напрягшимся под его касанием, не удержался и тронул подушечкой большого пальца маленький острый сосок, и Брок тут же отозвался едва слышным шипением, сверкнул опасным оскалом. Как есть — хищник. Красивый. Неукрощенный. Рука скользнула ниже, очертила пальцами стальные кубики пресса — идеального, твердого. И вот она, та самая родинка у пупка, о которой Стив, как оказалось, всегда помнил. Только сейчас полускрытая отросшими на животе короткими темными волосками — не столь густая поросль, как на груди, но даже здесь их заметно прибавилось.

Удивительно, как все меняется. До сих пор Стив пребывал в уверенности, что ему нравятся гладкие, едва ли не безволосые тела, когда можно досконально рассмотреть оттенок кожи, проследить тончайший рисунок кровеносных сосудов под ней, потрогать, ощущая теплую бархатистость под рукой. Его второй партнер был именно таким — только редкие волоски вокруг ареол сосков, да тонкая, почти незаметная дорожка от пупка к паху. Чрезмерная же волосатость казалась ему чем-то излишним, неэстетичным. Вот у Брока-человека, на его вкус, всего было в меру. Немного на груди, внизу живота, на предплечьях и икрах. Плюс легкая щетина на подбородке. Но когда Стив увидел его заросший после преображения торс, то испытал самый настоящий восторг. Жаром расплескавшийся по крови. Сила, мощь, дикость — и все это здесь, под его ладонями. Хотелось верить, что это из-за него — нет, для него — Брок стал таким. Стив заторможено, будто не веря, что действительно может это сделать, огладил пальцами его скулу, медленно завел руку за его острое, покрывшееся короткой шерстью ухо, тронул самый кончик, дернувшийся под его пальцами, и прикоснулся к затылку, вороша волосы.

— Охренеть... — с изумленным восхищением выдохнул Брок так близко от его шеи, что почти обжег кожу дыханием. — Ты по-прежнему хочешь...

Его голос, и без того низкий, с хрипотцой, зазвучал еще ниже, проникновеннее, наполнился вибрирующими, рычащими перекатами, от которых внутри все переворачивалось. Колени Стива задрожали — он весь задрожал, когда Брок подался к нему и осторожно, будто на пробу, с опаской — а вдруг спугнет — ткнулся ему под кадык носом и провел языком по шее. Влажным, горячим мазком прошелся от ямки между ключиц до подбородка, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, беззащитно открываясь. Стив тихо выдохнул, когда кожу чувствительно опалило колкой щетиной. Брок принюхался к нему и что-то удовлетворенно пророкотал. Неразборчиво. На своем ненормальном зверином языке.

— Не могу больше... — простонал в ответ Стив.

И с силой вжался в него. Втерся в его тело. Крепкое, твердое, напряженное. Обхватил за широкие плечи руками. Так хотелось оказаться еще ближе, забраться ему под шкуру, узнать, что Брок сейчас чувствует, увидеть реальность его глазами.

— К черту все... — на этот раз рык сложился во вполне определенные слова, и Брок уже сам, с силой, до треска в ребрах притиснул его к себе, ухватился когтистой рукой за его ягодицу: Стив отчетливо ощутил нажим когтей через плотную ткань джинсов — и то, как его стояк столкнулся с таким же возбужденным членом Брока. — Наверх. Быстро.

Он еще успел разобрать ворчливое Роллинза: «Ну хоть не у меня на глазах начал», — и потерялся, разбился о горячность Брока, отдавшись незнакомому, нетерпеливому голоду, так не похожему на его обычную сдержанность во всем, что касалось эмоций и желаний — особенно желаний тела.

Наверху оказалась спальня — и большая кровать. Расстеленная, с небрежно отброшенным в сторону скомканным покрывалом. Прежде чем упасть в нее, он успел в слабом свете ночника разглядеть на прикроватной тумбочке пластиковый пистолет для медицинских инъекций. И твердо решил, что не позволит Броку даже потянуться за ним. Краем уха Стив еще услышал, как внизу открылась и закрылась входная дверь, щелкнули замки — это хорошо, значит, Роллинз ушел, избавил их от своего присмотра. А потом его бросили спиной на постель. Толкнули так, будто он ничего не весил. Брок тут же навалился сверху, прижал его своим горячим телом, застонал в голос, надломлено, просяще, притираясь к нему, тычась носом ему в шею, за ухо, касаясь влажной кожи плотно сжатыми губами, за которыми он прятал опасные клыки, дыша им, вплавляясь в него.

— Только... не передумай.

Его руки беспорядочно зашарили у него под майкой, задирая ее, подтягивая к самому горлу — из спортивной кофты Брок вытряхнул его еще на лестнице, — и Стива гнуло от того, как правильно длинные когти невзначай задевали его напряженные соски. Как ощущалось его крепкое тело на нем, как Брок льнул к нему — кожа к коже, обнаженное по обнаженному, вспарывал, взрезал все его чувства, толкал в марево безумной жажды близости.

Стив ухватил его голову обеими руками, заставляя оторваться от обнюхивания своей шеи. Не отпуская, провел большими пальцами по его сросшимся в одну линию бровям, потянулся к нему, прикоснулся губами к горбинке на переносице — и, вторя повадкам самого Брока, лизнул его в сжатые губы. Горячие, сухие. Мягкие. Брок рвано выдохнул, потрясенно, неверяще уставился на него, стараясь сфокусировать поплывший взгляд, разобраться в том, что происходит, и Стив не удержался, прильнул к нему в уже настоящем поцелуе, толкнулся языком, понукая ответить, принять его. Показывая, что наличие клыков его ничуть не заботит. Пытаясь донести, что не испытывает даже мизерного неприятия от того, насколько сильно Брок приблизился в своем перевоплощении к зверю, причудливо и гармонично перемешав в себе животное и человеческое.

Он бы рисовал его такого — дикого, полуголого, крайне возбужденного. Лист за листом, целый альбом бы ему посвятил. Крупные планы, наброски. Карандашом и углем... Брок замер над ним на полусогнутых руках, задрожал, с трудом удерживая свой вес. А когда Стив снова, еще настойчивее полез в его рот языком, захрипел, сдаваясь, рухнул на него, подхватил ладонью под затылок и с отчаянной жаждой ответил на поцелуй. Клыки перестали мешать секунд через десять, как только Стив приноровился к ним, научился не цеплять языком за их края и не сталкиваться с ними зубами. Он вбирал губы Брока, пил с них его дыхание, его вкус, посасывал, отвечая голодной жадностью на еще большую жадность. Принимая тот отчаянный, неукротимый напор, с которым на него набросились.

— Я не пораню... я осторожно...

Брок дрожащими руками стянул с него скомканную в жгут майку и, привстав над ним на коленях, трепетно коснулся чередой поцелуев его шеи, с упоением прихватывая кожу губами, зализывая ее, утыкаясь носом в ямку между ключиц, во все те места, где запах тела был особенно ярким. После каждого поцелуя Брок замирал, медлил секунду-другую, будто прислушивался к отклику Стива, проверял, не изменился ли его настрой. А потом снова широко проходился по коже немного шершавым языком, собирая соленый пот и ничуть не умаляя того жара, которым Стив уже во всю полыхал — под его грубоватыми, но такими искренними ласками.

И с чего он взял, что Брок сразу же навалится на него потерявшим всякий контроль зверем, захочет подчинить его, взять силой?.. Ничего подобного. Вместо этого он пытал его — кружа кончиком языка у соска, жаром дыша на второй, чутко касаясь его подрагивающего живота костяшками собранных в кулак пальцев, пряча острые когти в ладони. Чего Броку стоила эта сдержанность, Стив догадался, только уловив знакомый медный запах — да и то, балансируя на грани между реальностью и полным растворением в мучительной, изматывающей сладости удовольствия, не сразу откликнулся на него.

Он ухватил Брока за запястье, упрямо потянул на себя, уговаривая разжать кулак — и обнаружил на ладони глубокие проколы от когтей. Не думая, что творит, ведомый лишь зарождающейся привязанностью, не позволяя ни себе отступить, ни Броку отстраниться, он подался к израненной ладони и провел языком по ранкам, слизывая проступившую кровь. Густую, темную, соленую.

— Что ты... Я же...

Брок зарычал, отнял руку, боднул его головой в грудь, сполз лицом по животу и уткнулся в ширинку, голодно вдыхая и мелко прихватывая губами его член через ткань. А вот Стив даже позабыл о своем возбуждении — сметенный чистейшим, ничего не имеющим с телесной похотью восхищением, — когда получил возможность рассмотреть его спину. И увидел полосу из темных коротких волос — блестящих, густых, совсем как настоящая шерсть, — черным росчерком тянущуюся от кромки модно выстриженного затылка вниз по шее, между лопаток и дальше, вдоль всего позвоночника, и сходящую на нет у самого копчика, ныряя в ложбинку между крепких ягодиц. Стив медленно, как в трансе, протянул руку и трепетно погладил Брока по загривку, едва касаясь жестких волосков.

— Ага, шерсть везде. На спине тоже.

Брок поднял голову и насторожено глянул на него снизу вверх.

То ли в этой второй своей ипостаси он был куда откровеннее и щедрее на эмоции, то ли Стив уже наловчился чувствовать его, понимать. И снова Брок следил за его реакцией, подспудно ждал чего-то.

— Мне нравится. Необычно. И тебе такому... подходит, — Стив решил, что только своей откровенностью прошибет его недоверие. Звери ведь чутко реагируют на такое?

— Ты чертов уникум. Все жду, когда ты опомнишься и сбежишь. А ты по-прежнему пахнешь только возбуждением и любопытством. По-капитански упрямо и всем назло.

Брок, сощурив свои желтые глаза, пристально всмотрелся в него, заглянул, кажется, в самую душу, перевернул там все. Последние капли стыда испарились, зачахли, и Стив, удерживая с ним зрительный контакт, не отпуская его, поддел пальцем пуговицу на джинсах, потянул вниз молнию и, приподняв бедра и прихватив за край трусы, стянул с себя все сразу. Наконец-то освобожденный член упруго качнулся и шлепнул хищно нависшего над его пахом Брока по подбородку.

— Сдохну, Р-роджерс...

Брок дернулся, нырнул головой вниз и широко мазнул языком по влажной, раскрасневшейся головке, потерся о член щекой, щедро пачкая отросшую щетину блестящей смазкой. Издавая какие-то невозможные урчаще-рычащие звуки. Стив позабыл, как дышать. Мягкость языка и грубость колючих волосков — от такого контраста его скрутило, опалило перевозбуждением, и он еле удержался, чтобы самому не разложить Брока, не наброситься в попытке растолкать его крепкие ноги в стороны. Так и до полноценной драки может дойти — потому что Брок свою позицию в сексе обозначил предельно ясно. Не то чтобы Стив был против, но забывать об этом не стоило.

— По имени, — только и смог поправить он. — Я же просил.

Брок не ответил. Не мог. Сложно о чем-то спорить, тычась носом в пах уже почти согласившегося на все партнера и мокро, с небывалым наслаждением вылизывая его яйца. И от того, как непозволительно близко от члена и нежной кожи мошонки мелькали опасные звериные клыки, Стива пробирало еще сильнее. Он точно ненормальный. Но как же ему сейчас хорошо...

В какой-то момент они остались полностью обнаженными, исчезли и спущенные до колен джинсы Стива, и домашние штаны Брока. Стив и рад был бы рассмотреть его целиком, потрогать, ощупать не только через одежду, но Брок, дорвавшись, крутил его под собой и так и этак, вылизывал везде, куда мог дотянуться. Терся об него, прижимался — и реальность оказалась куда восхитительней, чем все, о чем Стиву мечталось. А еще Брок так умопомрачительно, правильно пах: свежим отмытым телом с пробивающимися густыми, солеными нотками пота и чем-то особенным, явно звериным, вкусно и пряно.

Стив позволил перевернуть себя на живот и с блаженным стоном потерся ноющей головкой о перекрученное одеяло, растекся под Броком. Сам подкинул бедра вверх, едва почувствовал, как к его пояснице прижался крепкий член.

— Р-роджерс...

Он с трудом заставил себя обернуться через плечо, не понимая, почему Брок замер, перестал елозить на нем, а вместо этого крепко обнял за плечи и напряженно приник к нему.

— Последний шанс свалить... — Стив даже почувствовал легкую вибрацию, волной проходящую по жмущемуся к нему телу всякий раз, когда Брок рвано, со сдерживаемым рычанием горячо выдыхал слова ему в затылок. — Я и так... Сорвет резьбу, и все... Только силой тормозить. Сперва думал, что возьму свое, захапаю, сколько успею, и плевать на... Но не могу так, только не с тобой...

Стив ловко, демонстрируя эту самую силу, хотя Брок и не особо-то сопротивлялся, перекатился вместе с ним по кровати, вывернулся и оказался сверху, уселся на его бедра, склонился над ним, стараясь пересечься с ним взглядом — а не бездумно пялиться на его член, который теперь можно было рассмотреть во всей красе.

— Я ведь уже здесь. Что еще мне сделать? — он с нажимом провел ладонями по его груди, сходя с ума от того, как чутко Брок реагирует на каждое его касание: как напрягаются и перекатываются под смуглой кожей его твердые мышцы, каким безумством начинает наполняться его взгляд. — Выдать письменное разрешение? Или лучше сразу подписать приказ?

Брок ухватился ладонями за его ягодицы и стиснул, почти впился в них пальцами.

— Крепкие... как орех. — Когти холодили нежную кожу, но сам Брок полыхал, словно открытый, раздуваемый сильными ветрами огонь. — Никогда не трахался по приказу. Не порти все.

Его руки с нажимом прошлись вверх по пояснице Стива, сжали бока.

— Дверь в ванную слева. Смазка в нижнем ящике, под умывальником, — голос Брока звучал сипло, надтреснуто. — Душ. Если надо. Сам себя растянешь?.. Вряд ли ты захочешь, чтобы я когтями... И, блядь, Роджерс, только не сбегай.

Стив сам едва не зарычал. Да что же за партнеры были у Брока прежде, раз он до сих пор не доверяет и сомневается?.. Ведь вот же он, здесь, сидит на нем, плавящийся от нетерпения, полностью принимающий его вторую суть, возбужденный до предела — только бери. Он опустил взгляд вниз и наконец-то прикоснулся к члену Брока. К в меру толстому, напряженно-каменному, лишь немногим меньше, чем у самого Стива, в обрамлении темных паховых волос, прикрывающих основание, с налитой, сочащейся прозрачным предэякулятом головкой. Стив залюбовался. Красивый член. Твердый, горячий. Дернувшийся, едва он провел по нему пальцами, проследив путь обвивающей его вены. А когда он обхватил ствол всей ладонью, с нажимом скользнул по нему вниз, цепко сжав у самого корня, Брок под ним застонал гортанно, выгнулся всем телом, толкнулся в его руку, требовательно подбросив бедра.

— Это здесь?.. — Стив огладил кольцеобразное уплотнение в основании члена. Кожа в этом месте на ощупь была чуть грубее и, кажется, даже темнее на тон или два. — Здесь появится узел?

— Р-роджерс! — потяжелевший взгляд Брока стал по-настоящему бешеным. С таким взглядом кидаются убивать. Или брать силой то, чего так отчаянно вожделеют. — Душ. Смазка. Три пальца в задницу. А лучше четыре. Или можешь и дальше наминать мой узел, и тогда, зуб даю, я выебу тебя безо всякой подготовки!

Наконец-то! Кажется, он пробил стену его неверия — или выбесил настолько, что Броку стало наплевать на собственные метания. В последний раз мазнув пальцем по чувствительной головке и заполучив в награду еще один ответный стон, Стив с явным усилием скатился с кровати и — подгоняемый рыком: «Кончусь с тобой, даже не вставив!» — ретировался в ванную.

В одиночестве его немного попустило, и голову тут же заполонил настоящий поток из обрывочных, скачущих с одной на другую мыслей. Начиная с отвлеченного — зачем в душевой кабинке, и без того оснащенной не только привычной и удобной лейкой, но и множеством дополнительных разнокалиберных форсунок, как над головой, так и по бокам и даже под ногами, еще и встроенная в корпус панель электронного управления вместе с радио, словно Брок здесь не мылся, а по меньшей мере в космос летал ежедневно, и заканчивая насущным — что еще никогда ему не доводилось готовить себя для кого-то. Растягивать тугие мышцы ануса не для того, чтобы расслабиться в одиночестве, подарив себе быстрое, яркое удовольствие, или как можно тщательней изучить свою чувственность, а твердо зная, что вслед за пальцами в его тело вторгнется чужая возбужденная плоть.

В единственный раз, что он был снизу, все сделал его партнер, тот самый, с гладкой кожей и глубокими серыми глазами. Да и то, Стив тогда, едва дождавшись проникновения второго пальца, быстро вывернулся и улегся, приглашающе раскинув ноги, прекрасно зная по опыту — после недавних развлечений с новой игрушкой, удивительно похожей на настоящий член и приобретенной им с месяц назад, — что такой растяжки ему будет достаточно. А вот к Броку, упоминавшему о четырех пальцах и при этом ничуть не походившему на самодовольного хвастуна, привычно завышающего размеры анонсируемого достоинства, стоило прислушаться. О том, что касалось чужой безопасности, Брок никогда не шутил.

Стив завел руку за спину, прогнулся, опираясь локтем о стенку кабинки, и погладил себя между ягодиц намыленными пальцами. Привычным круговым движением, так, как ему нравилось. Медленно надавил на сжатые мышцы входа, пропуская палец внутрь — сначала на фалангу, еще на чуть-чуть, а потом и полностью. Покрутил им, согнул немного, оглаживая себя изнутри, привыкая к тянущему ощущению заполненности. Но без настоящей смазки, только по мылу, шло не особо хорошо. С легким, но отвлекающим дискомфортом и раздражающим жжением. Он в два счета домылся, выключил воду, схватил единственное найденное здесь большое полотенце, влажное, с легким, еще не выветрившимся запахом самого Брока, и обтерся им, собирая с тела влагу. Шагнул к умывальнику, решительно выдвинул левый ящик и выставил на полку перед зеркалом большую тубу с дозатором. «Лубрикант для анального секса» — значилось на этикетке. Без ароматизаторов, на водной основе. Новенький, еще не распечатанный.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, провел по запотевшему зеркалу ладонью, и отражение глянуло на него с незнакомым, шальным блеском в глазах. Щеки полыхали, будто в лихорадке. Припухшие и исцарапанные клыками Брока губы казались невозможно яркими. Неужели это он? Именно так он выглядит, когда по-настоящему хочет кого-то?.. Так открыто и искренне?

Зачем-то он дернул за ручку ящика справа, лишь бы отвести взгляд от зеркала, убежать от самого себя — такого, заглянул внутрь и хмыкнул удивленно. Внутри лежал матово-черный вибратор. Довольно скромных размеров, гладкий, приятный на ощупь и слегка изогнутый, с каплеобразным утолщением на конце. Он покрутил находку в руках, рассматривая со всех сторон. Двенадцать режимов вибрации, с маркировкой «водонепроницаемый», работает от компактного пульта. Стив видел такие вещицы на сайте интимных товаров, в разделе «для мужчин», читал описание, отзывы и даже подумывал заказать себе нечто подобное. Массажер простаты. Надо же. А как же четко обозначенная активная позиция Брока?.. При мысли о том, как Брок засовывает в себя эту штуку, Стив тяжело сглотнул, а края чуть раскрытого ануса предвкушающе сжались. Господи, кажется, он никогда еще не заводился настолько сильно.

Из-за плотно прикрытой двери донеслось сдавленное, чем-то приглушенное — возможно, той самой подушкой, о которой было столько разговоров, — рычание. Без модифицированного слуха Стив бы и не услышал ничего. Он поспешно уложил вибратор на место и сорвал защитную пленку с крышки дозатора. Охнул — когда, явно поспешив, всадил в себя сразу два пальца. Глубоко вдохнул, зажмурился — и медленно развел пальцы в стороны, растягивая стремящиеся вновь сомкнуться мышцы входа. Второй рукой, точно так же щедро сдобренной смазкой, он погладил свой немного опавший член и, добившись желанной твердости, привычно накрыл ладонью головку, надрачивая в такт осторожным движениям внутри.

То, что он сейчас делал — стоя перед зеркалом, подаваясь назад на собственную руку, тяжело дыша, стараясь не пересекаться со своим отражением взглядом, но все равно цепляясь за него, — казалось одновременно и очень смущающим, и дико возбуждающим. С тремя пальцами внутри дело пошло быстрее, он проворачивал кисть, намеренно попадая по простате и жмурясь от накатывающего знакомого удовольствия, приподнимался на носках, пережимал член, лишь бы не кончить. По крайней мере, до того, как в него будут свободно входить сложенные лодочкой четыре пальца. До самых костяшек. А еще в груди скреблось граничащее со стыдом сожаление, что Брок его сейчас не видит. Не наблюдает за ним — щуря свои звериные, затянутые масляной поволокой янтарные глаза и беззвучно скалясь. Или, наоборот, нетерпеливо, грубовато подгоняя его.

Наконец Стив решил, что достаточно, со всем остальным, если вдруг дойдет до неприятных последствий, справится его регенерация, взялся за полотенце, собираясь обернуть им бедра, но махнул рукой — зачем? Сюда он зашел голым, таким же и выйдет. Только прихватил флакон со смазкой.

— Презервативов я не нашел, — сообщил он, опускаясь на постель рядом с Броком.

— Ни к тебе, ни ко мне зараза не липнет, — Брок тут же вжался лицом ему в шею, окунаясь взапах его тела. — А о сперме в заднице надо было раньше беспокоиться.

Он видел, как Брока ломало, как он тянулся к нему, нуждался в нем. И Стива словно что-то дернуло, повело, он резко выдохнул и поддался тому, о чем давно думал, даже мечтал, но в оба предыдущих раза, со своими прежними партнерами так и не решился попробовать. Сполз по телу Брока вниз, скользнул руками по его крепким ногам, остро чувствуя, как ладони щекочут короткие густые волоски, вжался щекой в его бедро. И Брок закаменел, боясь спугнуть его, задышал чаще, будто через силу выталкивая из легких воздух. Его верхняя губа вздернулась, обнажая заостренные клыки. Он окатил Стива нечитаемым, совершенно нечеловеческим взглядом, а когда тот склонился над его пахом, не вытерпел и уронил когтистую руку ему на затылок. Не подталкивая, не принуждая. Лишь трепетно поглаживая и легкими касаниями уговаривая не останавливаться. Стив подвел ладонь под его тяжелую мошонку, наклонился еще ниже, почти уткнулся в нее носом, с блаженством вдыхая будоражащий запах, концентрированный, терпкий. Обхватил горячий, дернувшийся от первого же прикосновения член, намеренно смыкая пальцы на уплотнении будущего узла, и с отчаянной смелостью лизнул гладкую, набухшую головку, солоноватую, вкусно-пряную, мягко сжал ее губами, старательно пряча зубы и приноравливаясь к новым ощущениям. Брок охнул, застонал едва ли не жалобно, развел ноги шире, мышцы на его животе напряглись — и Стив, подгоняемый его откликом, вобрал напряженный член глубже, с удовольствием прижимаясь к стволу языком, скользя по нему влажными от слюны губами. Он столько раз представлял, каково это — взять у кого-нибудь в рот. О, теперь он знал! Может, для Брока это и не был самый лучший в его жизни минет, Стив так и не решился заглотить член полностью, да и сосал он наверняка так себе, но для него самого происходящее стало откровением. Неизведанный доселе вкус и запах, дрожь чужого тела под руками, бессвязный, неразборчивый шепот, в котором то и дело угадывалось его имя... Голова кружилась, в висках бухала кровь, а в груди ломило от перехлестывающих через край эмоций.

Когти еще сильнее заскребли по его затылку, вплелись в волосы, Брок сжал пальцы, дернул Стива наверх, вынуждая выпустить член изо рта, и как в помешательстве скользнул ему за спину, перехватил руками поперек груди. Он уже ничего не говорил, только рычал, наваливался всем своим немалым весом, хватался за него, подминал под себя. Стив рухнул на локти, прогнулся в пояснице — как сквозь туман услышал щелчок дозатора — и зажмурился, стоило к растянутому, скользкому от смазки входу прижаться крупной головке. Брок поддал бедрами и плавно качнулся, продавливаясь в него. Мучительно медленно. Чересчур осторожно. А хотелось жестче, полнее — чтобы раствориться в первых слепящих мгновениях единения. Когда балансируешь на самом краю, мечешься от сладко-болезненного ощущения открытости и доступности, одинаково отчаянно желая то вытолкнуть распирающий нутро член, то пропустить его внутрь еще глубже. Стив и не догадывался, что может быть таким жадным и нетерпеливым. Он сам подался назад — резко, требовательно. Брок захрипел ему во взмокший затылок и с каким-то отчаянным, надломленным стоном протиснулся в него полностью, до упора. И замер. То ли давая ему привыкнуть, то ли цепляясь за последние крохи самообладания, каким-то чудом, не иначе, удерживающие его у черты, за которой — только полыхающая безумием тьма, оставляющая за собой одни лишь оголенные инстинкты, остервенелые, бешеные толчки и влажные, громкие шлепки тела о тело.

А дальше все как будто стерлось, смазалось — и реальность схлопнулась до кипящей в венах крови, до всех этих по-настоящему звериных, вибрирующих рыков над ухом и запредельной силы, с которой его удерживали и вламывались в него. Жестко, бешено вколачивались, едва не сметая с кровати. Именно так, как ему сейчас было нужно. Впервые хотелось распластаться по постели, передать заботу о своем удовольствии партнеру, довериться ему целиком, перестать существовать — и на то время, что они вместе, позабыть о постоянном контроле, не думать, что одним лишь неосторожным движением он может сломать любовнику руку или даже свернуть ему шею.

Брок еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы — сильнее просто некуда, привлек его к себе, низко, по-животному заворчал, завибрировал на одной протяжной ноте, задергался на нем, мелкими рывками подавая бедра вперед, словно старался протиснуться еще глубже.

— Не могу... больше. Прости... пр-рости...

Стив даже не сразу понял, что такое тот сбивчиво хрипит ему в ухо. А потом он _почувствовал_. Как мышцы ануса через сопротивление раскрываются еще больше, растягиваются, как увеличившийся там, у самого основания член Брока неумолимо давит на края входа. Узел. Стив замер, хватая широко открытым ртом воздух, уронил голову на судорожно сжавшиеся в кулаки руки. В закоротившем мозгу красной нитью пульсировало только одно: «Не зажимайся, расслабься, впусти его. Не навреди, не сопротивляйся». Он не слышал, не видел ничего вокруг. Мог только чувствовать. Как его тягуче, медленно распирает — на грани острой боли и невозможного, какого-то неправильного, дикого удовольствия. Он подвывал, наверняка что-то всхлипывал, пытался вертеть бедрами, а Брок рычал, цепко хватался за его ягодицы, царапая нежную кожу когтями, и втискивался, вдавливался в него. Пока узел не вошел полностью, пока Стив не принял его. Задохнувшись. Ослепнув. Стиву казалось, что в него засунули раскаленный бейсбольный мяч. Который — стоило Броку навалиться ему на спину — безжалостно прокатился по и без того натертой до сверхчувствительности простате. Член, вопреки всем противоречивым сигналам, получаемым его телом, и не думал опадать, сочился смазкой, и Стив, уже не помня себя от запредельной, зашкаливающей остроты ощущений, заметался, рванулся вперед. Брок едва успел удержать его, спеленав руками и ногами. Прикусил чувствительно за плечо, насильно возвращая в сознание, и принялся дробно, мелко толкаться, раскачиваясь, смещая набухший внутри узел, непрерывно давя на простату, и Стиву этого хватило — до полного сумасшествия, до невменяемости, до белизны перед глазами. Он закричал, кончая — так и не притронувшись к себе, сжимаясь на узле Брока, рассыпаясь, падая в бездну яркого, выкручивающего и сметающего все на своем пути оргазма. Кажется, Брок вторил ему, рычал, стонал, скулил — все сразу. Дрожал на нем, вцепившись в его плечи — наверняка до синяков. Вжимался закаменевшими бедрами в его ягодицы, вылизывал его взмокшую шею и снова крупно вздрагивал — от новых витков удовольствия, безжалостными спазмами прокатывающихся по его телу.

Сколько это продолжалось, Стив не знал, его качало на волнах затухающего посторгазменного наслаждения, полностью вытеснившего всю боль и все мысли, он даже не особо отреагировал, когда его уложили на бок, осторожно, бережно приобняв, чтобы не потревожить внутри узел. Он понял, что вернулся в реальность, лишь расслышав, как Брок что-то тихо и, кажется, благодарно урчит ему в шею. Тычется носом, губами, ведет по коже языком, порыкивая расслабленно и удовлетворенно. Разбираться в том, что он пытался донести до него, было откровенно лень. А может, Брок и вовсе не пользовался сейчас словами.

Заметив, что Стив зашевелился, он влажно лизнул его за ухом и, повинившись, боднул лбом в плечо:

— Кровью едва пахнет, вроде не порвал. Только когтями задел... Ты как? Не сильно я... тебя?

— Я словно без костей, — признался Стив, хотя язык ворочался с трудом. А еще он помнил, что кричал. Громко и в голос. Впервые — от выкручивающего, выворачивающего наизнанку удовольствия, когда перестаешь быть самим собой. Надо же, а ведь он не верил, что можно кончить, даже не уложив руки на член, считал, что так бывает только в порнофильмах, и никогда — на самом деле. — Соседи твои как, не вызовут полицию из-за шума? А то мы оба не тихони.

— Не-а, — уверенно и, как показалось Стиву, с некоторой долей хвастовства, протянул Брок и снова широко и длинно прошелся языком по его соленой шее: с явным удовольствием и ни в чем себе не отказывая. — Тут звукоизоляция, как в секретном бункере. Можно орать, не замолкая.

Он все поглаживал его, прикасался к нему, трогал, водил костяшками пальцев по коже, жался щекой к его спине — будто после своего звериного оргазма стал не просто тактильно голодным, а остро нуждался в подтверждении того, что сейчас он в постели не один.

— Ты так орал и сжимался на узле... — Брок восхищенно выдохнул и едва ощутимо поцеловал его под самой кромкой влажных от пота волос. — Думал, кончусь уже только от этого. Знал бы, что ты не из пугливых и настолько отзывчивый, если тебя как следует раскочегарить, подкатил бы сразу, как объявили о твоей разморозке. И уже два года мог бы нормально трахаться в гон.

— Так ты... ни с кем еще?

Стив чуть приподнялся на локте и, обернувшись через плечо, удивленно глянул на Брока. Перехватил его мерно горящий, переставший полыхать яростным, отчаянным голодом, но по-прежнему полупьяный взгляд. Как свое, ощутил исходящее от его разгоряченного тела сытое, восторженное довольство.

— Я ж говорю, знал бы, что ты по мужикам, и все у нас так гладко выйдет...

Брок подался навстречу, намериваясь поцеловать, узел внутри сместился, и они оба застонали в унисон. Вспышка болезненного удовольствия колючим жаром выплеснулась в кровь, и Стив охнул, ухватился за вновь окрепший член — чувствуя, как пружина угасшего было возбуждения медленно, неумолимо разворачивается, понукая его дернуть бедрами, податься навстречу Броку, сжать его в себе... Брок вспыхнул мгновенно — а может, и не угасал вовсе, только затих на время, переваривая удовольствие, — рыкнул сквозь зубы, обнял его поперек груди, придерживая, превращая их в единое целое, потянулся второй рукой к его паху, накрыл его пальцы, сжавшиеся на члене. И отдался Стиву, позволил тому вести — ерзать, раскачиваться, то подавая бедрами назад, то толкаясь в их соединенные вместе руки.

— Р-роджерс, Р-роджерс... — сквозь заполошное рычание зашептал Брок, а Стив уже и думать позабыл, что просил называть себя по имени, пусть, если Броку сейчас проще даются вот такие раскатистые, грубые согласные, зовет-то он его. — Еще, давай же...

Казалось, это он берет Брока: заставляет его выгибаться, загнанно дышать, сбиваться на несдержанные стоны. Как же хотелось присвоить его себе, подарить то, чего Брок никогда и ни с кем не испытывал, сделать так, чтобы он окончательно потерялся в наслаждении. Только с ним. Собственное удовольствие отошло на задний план, затерлось, затерялось в нестерпимом желании каждой частичкой тела прочувствовать, как сильный зверь мечется у него за спиной, как всеми, издаваемыми им невозможными звуками, даже близко не похожими на человеческую речь, упрашивает не останавливаться. Как его когти врезаются в кожу на груди, а внутри горячо пульсирует луковица распустившегося узла... Брок кончал долго, с горловыми рычащими стонами, отчаянно вжимался в него сзади, подавал бедрами, судорожно толкался, изливаясь, стискивал пальцы на его кулаке. А Стив жмурился, задыхался от восхищения, от того, что на этот раз не пропустил его оргазма, переживая собственный, и сжимал, сжимал его в себе, стараясь как можно дольше удержаться на грани, запомнить каждое мгновенье чужой агонии, но не смог, не выдержал, рухнул вслед за Броком, залил их переплетенные пальцы спермой.

После Стив только слышал, как бешено колотятся два сердца — одно в его груди, а второе в груди лежащего сзади Брока, прижимающегося к нему настолько тесно, что он всем телом чувствовал, как тот подрагивает, переживая последние, самые сладкие отголоски оргазма. Стив аккуратно отодвинул его когтистую пятерню в сторону, подальше от своего обмякшего члена, переплел их пальцы, наплевав на то, что еще больше пачкает в сперме и себя, и Брока, и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

Так хорошо ему никогда еще не было. Не от близости с другим человеком.

Спокойно. Расслабленно. Правильно.

Может, через минуту, а может, и спустя все десять — пригревшись в кольце обнимающих его рук, он напрочь потерялся во времени — Стив почувствовал, как узел внутри него начал уменьшаться. Даря одновременно и облегчение, и дискомфорт: он казался себе слишком пустым и раскрытым, даже уязвимым. Брок завозился за его спиной и медленно, осторожно, стараясь лишний раз не растревожить и без того раздраженные мышцы ануса, вытащил из него член. И тут же, не дав Стиву болезненно поморщиться, скользнул за его спиной вниз, уложил ладони на его ягодицы, раздвинул крепкие половинки в стороны и приник языком к чувствительному, наверняка до красноты натертому, припухшему и влажному от смазки и вытекающей спермы входу. Стив дернулся от этой то ли ласки, то ли постыдного мучения, но Брок упорствовал, держал его, касался прямо там языком, обводя по кругу, зализывая, успокаивая, вжимаясь губами и лицом. Так неприкрыто наслаждаясь, что Стив никак не мог набраться решимости отстранить его от себя. Но в миг, когда самый кончик языка юркнул внутрь, оглаживая стенки изнутри, провоцируя, вновь распаляя, Стив, уже с ума сходящий от смущения, не выдержал и взмолился:

— Все, все, перестань... Больше не надо, я в порядке.

Брок нехотя, с явным сожалением оторвался от него и вытянулся рядом, сыто и довольно щурясь. Даже глаза его светились сейчас как-то... умиротворенно, что ли — иного слова Стив не смог подобрать. Дикий хищник в нем притих, превратился на время в домашнего, давшего приручить себя зверя.

— Душ и жрать? — хрипло поинтересовался Брок, почесывая живот. — Или жрать и только потом в душ? Я после миссии так ничего и не успел в пасть закинуть. Так что жрать мне сейчас хочется едва ли не сильнее, чем трахаться.

— Душ, — уверенно кивнул Стив. Хотелось смыть с себя и липкий пот, и смазку, и начавшую уже подсыхать и стягивать кожу сперму. — И поесть было бы неплохо.

— Тогда ты здесь моешься, — Брок скатился с кровати, занырнул в шкаф и кинул ему чистые спортивные штаны. — На вот, наденешь потом. А я на первом этаже ополоснусь. Если ввалимся в кабинку вместе, снова на тебя насяду. Не могу поверить... — он обласкал его восхищенным взглядом и встряхнулся, будто настоящий пес. — Спускайся потом вниз, на кухню. Перекрою себе подступы к твоей шикарной заднице куском сочного мяса.

Стив оценил его и не думавший опадать член, все так же прижимающийся к животу, только узла на нем уже не было, посмотрел на мокрые и слипшиеся от пота волоски вокруг пупка и, взяв предложенную сменную одежду, скрылся в душевой. По расслабленному, ставшему вдруг каким-то легким телу гуляла непривычная нега, между ягодиц тянуло и пекло, но явной боли он не чувствовал, и Стив осторожно коснулся пальцами входа, чтобы проверить, насколько Броку удалось растянуть его. Даже интересно, как скоро его тело справится и вернется к привычному для него состоянию. Да и позволит ли Брок этому случиться? Судя по охватившему его энтузиазму, они находились только в самом начале пути.

Когда он спустился, Брок, отмытый, с зачесанными назад влажными волосами — и совершенно, бесстыже голый — уже вовсю хозяйничал на кухне. Заглядывал в расставленные на столе и наполненные доверху пакеты с логотипом незнакомого Стиву ресторана, и один за другим выкладывал из них лотки с умопомрачительно пахнущим содержимым. Мясо, рыба, какие-то овощи. Наверняка все свежее, еще горячее.

— Ты заказал доставку? — Стив сглотнул набежавшую слюну.

И не удержался, встал рядом с Броком, прикоснулся к его крепкой, обнаженной спине, погладил по черной дорожке из шерсти, с поблескивающими в ней капельками воды. Брок забавно дернул плечом и, продолжая расставлять на столе контейнеры, неосознанно подался на его прикосновение, доверчиво подставляясь под руку.

— Джек притащил, пока мы кувыркались. Если нужна тарелка... — Брок неопределенно махнул куда-то в сторону навесных полок. — А я прямо так.

Он подтолкнул по столу к Стиву нож с вилкой, повел носом, откровенно принюхиваясь и выбирая контейнер с содержимым по вкусу, поддел крышку когтями и, чуть ли не урча, накинулся на сочный, толстый стейк. Наблюдая за ним, Стив понял, что ничуть не удивился бы, примись Брок прямо на его глазах нещадно рвать кусок мяса зубами, позволяя соку течь по подбородку и брызгать на пальцы. Его бы даже не покоробило подобное зрелище — ведь что не дозволяется человеку, то с лихвой прощается зверю. Но зверем Брок оказался воспитанным — и весьма умело управлялся с вилкой, а когда надо было, то и с ножом. Жевал, размеренно работая челюстями, слизывал соус с губ, и на его грубом, измененном лице отражалось такое откровенное удовольствие, что Стив, еще больше подстегнутый столь завидным аппетитом, улыбнулся и взялся за свою порцию — ему достались тушеные телячьи ребрышки. И запеченный сладкий картофель со шпинатом, сыром и шампиньонами. А потом и рыба, и морепродукты в белом соусе. О тарелке он даже не вспомнил. Зато по ходу отметил, что надо обязательно узнать название ресторана. Потому что ему одинаково нравилось все, что он пробовал. Даже оливки, которыми с ним милостиво поделился Брок.

— Господи, в жизни ничего вкуснее не ел, — Брок свинтил крышку с литровой бутылки с водой, одним махом влил в себя половину и счастливо простонал, запрокинув голову: — Джекки, я люблю тебя!

Стив настороженно обернулся.

— Роллинз здесь?

— Джек? А, нет. Закинул нам пожрать и умотал. И вот еще, — Брок оскалился, сверкнув клыками, и выставил на стол между ними еще один туб смазки. — Заботливый, блядь.

Стив смущенно потер переносицу. Если он не слышал, как открывал и закрывал дверь Роллинз, значит, тот приходил в самый разгар их... когда они... когда Брок... Он окончательно зарделся щеками и тоже ухватился за бутылку с водой.

— Видимо, Роллинз хороший друг, — Стив сделал глоток и посмотрел на наконец-то насытившегося Брока.

О том, что тот наелся — уничтожив, похоже, едва ли не больше, чем он, — красноречивее всего свидетельствовали его взгляды, открыто, даже нагло бросаемые на Стива. Хищные, ласкающие, горящие предвкушением и обещанием еще большего удовольствия.

— Не знаю, поймешь ли ты... — Брок составил пустые контейнеры один в другой и отодвинул в сторону. — Джек мне под шкуру может залезть безнаказанно, ему обо мне все известно. Все мое дерьмо и все те крупицы хорошего, что, я надеюсь, еще во мне остались. И в обратку это так же работает. Я наизнанку ради него вывернусь. Мы с учебки вместе. И столького с ним из одной миски нахлебались... Вот только до сих пор выискиваются умники, почему-то считающие себя бессмертными и любящие тупо позубоскалить в курилках, что мы как идеально страханная парочка, только в койке не кувыркаемся. И не усыновили пока никого. Ну, почти не усыновили, есть у нас один подопечный, — Брок хмыкнул, подцепил на коготь колечко кальмара и закинул его в рот. — На тебе, кстати, Джека штаны. Вы одного роста, мои коротковаты были бы. И вторая, гостевая спальня его. Он в любое время может ко мне завалиться. И с любыми проблемами.

— Так обычно описывают отношения, — осторожно подметил Стив.

— А это и есть отношения, Роджерс, — Брок поднялся и хлопнул его по плечу. — Дружба называются. У меня на Джека никогда не стояло. А у Джека только в сторону дамочек член дергается. На фигуристых таких по стойке смирно застывает, с большими буферами, чтобы даже в лапищу Джека сиська не помещалась, и чтобы блондиночки обязательно. Пошли наверх, а? — Брок ткнулся носом ему в шею и щекотно повел самыми кончиками когтей по плечам, не царапая, а только обозначая касание. — Дался тебе мой Джек.

— У меня тоже когда-то был такой человек, — тихо признался Стив. Впервые в этом времени решился рассказать кому-то. — Друг, ближе которого у меня никого не было. Но он погиб, в войну еще. Хотя для меня прошло всего несколько лет... Так что я понимаю.

— Дерьмо случается, Стив.

Брок сжал его плечи, и уже от одного того, что он назвал его по имени, в груди Стива разлилась тихая, мягкая благодарность. Он развернулся к Броку, потянулся к нему всем своим существом и поцеловал его. Длинно, тягуче, упиваясь каждым мгновением. Не скупясь на нежность. Собирая языком тончайшие оттенки вкуса, осевшие на вбираемых им в рот губах — острую кислинку от клюквенного соуса, которым было приправлено мясо, пряную сладость, оставшуюся от хрустящей карамелизированной спаржи. И за всем этим — вкус самого Брока. Незабываемый, притягательный, на который он, кажется, крепко подсел.

Голова кружилась. Брок — горячий, голый, взбудораженный — притирался к нему всем телом, порыкивал в ответ на каждый поцелуй, жмурясь от удовольствия, и беспардонно тискал его задницу. Настойчиво напирая, подталкивая к выходу из кухни и сыпля сбивчивыми обещаниями, что, если они не поторопятся, он разложит его прямо здесь же, на широкой дубовой столешнице, среди пакетов и коробок из-под еды.

Когда они снова добрались до кровати, Стив сам толкнул Брока спиной на пропахшую сексом постель и навис сверху. Он гладил его плечи, теребил пальцами маленькие напряженные соски и целовал, целовал, не в силах оторваться, прихватывая его губы, проходясь языком по торчащим клыкам. Между ними стерлась вся неловкость, исчезли все сомнения или опаска сделать что-то не так. И Стив вдруг осознал, что видит, воспринимает Брока по-настоящему: не зверем, не человеком и не чем-то неведомым, застрявшим между этими двумя сущностями, а таким, какой он есть, цельным, настоящим.

Он сдернул штаны и перекинул ногу через его бедро:

— Хочу видеть тебя.

Брок застонал, и в этом стоне было столько нетерпения, столько открытой несдержанности, что Стива словно ошпарило, и желание лавой стекло в пах. А дальше все свелось к нескончаемой череде из отдельных фрагментов-вспышек. Долгожданное ощущение твердого члена внутри, широкие ладони Брока, подхватывающие его под ягодицы и помогающие опуститься, дрожь в напряженных мышцах ног, глубокие толчки навстречу друг другу, гримаса удовольствия на обращенном к нему полузверином лице и всплеск восторга в горящих желтым золотом глазах. А потом — уже знакомое растяжение от неумолимо наливающегося узла, тугая сцепка, и на этот раз никакой боли, только удовольствие — яркое, запредельное, с лихвой перекрывающее любой дискомфорт. Брок как-то особенно удачно проехался по простате, и Стива выкрутило, выгнуло, он узнал этот испепеляющий, накатывающий изнутри жар — всего два-три движения рукой по члену, и он рухнул в бездну удовольствия. Кажется, он снова закричал. Или они оба закричали. Потому что Брока тоже сотрясло оргазмом. Стив ухватился за него, прижался к его груди, оплел руками, исступленно покрывая короткими поцелуями его лицо: искривившиеся в стоне губы, трепещущие полуприкрытые веки, острые скулы, заросший подбородок — и даже крепкую шею с бешено колотящейся под загорелой кожей веной. Ликуя от того, насколько Броку с ним комфортно — раз он так легко откидывает назад голову, позволяет прижимать себя к постели, доверчиво подставляет ему даже не горло, а куда более уязвимую часть себя.

— Все что угодно сделаю, лишь бы ты подпустил меня к себе в мой следующий гон...

Ноздри Брока трепетали, вбирая густые запахи только что пережитого ими оргазма, а покрытое липкой испариной тело подрагивало.

— Сумеешь продержаться в таком темпе до конца, — Стив почти коснулся дыханием его губ. — И мы обязательно вернемся к этому разговору.

С Броком было легко. Его хотелось дразнить, хотелось улыбаться вместе с ним, хотелось жить и наконец-то ощущать себя живым.

— Да я лучший в том, что я делаю, — самодовольно фыркнул Брок, собственнически устроив ладони на его заднице и вминая пальцы в его ягодицы. — Лучший командир твоей огневой поддержки и лучший из любовников, что тебе доставались.

Даже показушная, нагловатая бравада Брока, специально выставляемая им сейчас напоказ, до безумия нравилась Стиву. Брок словно завлекал его в свою игру, раскачивал, понукал ответить, вооружившись такой же колкой иронией. Звал посоревноваться с ним.

— Тогда с чего бы, раз ты и твой отряд настолько хороши, — легко включился Стив. — Я первые месяцы работал не под вашим прикрытием?

Он ожидал, что Брок ввернет что-нибудь вроде: «Да потому что это мы к тебе присматривались, решая, стоит ли соглашаться», — но тот лишь уже знакомо дернул ухом и медленно провел носом по его щеке.

— Нам тогда внутреннее расследование яйца крутило, — Брок накрыл его шею сзади ладонью, не давая отстраниться, и принялся поглаживать. — И ведь проебались даже не мы. Тебя как раз разморозили, все на ушах стояли, мы с парнями должны были груз с опасным оружием сопровождать, но в последний момент влезло второе начальство и все переиграло. Фьюри затребовал, чтобы мы пасли тебя, а что именно тебя, это мы уже после узнали, и с грузом отправили другой отряд. Груз к месту назначения не прибыл, нас сдернули обратно, но к моменту, как мы нашли пропажу, и груз, и отряд были уничтожены. — Брок говорил заученно и отстраненно, будто привычно повторял уже не раз произнесенное на дознаниях. — Нас потом два месяца во все дыры изощренно имели, пытаясь выяснить, причастны мы или нет. По итогу разбирательств выкатили испытательный срок, навешали еженедельные проверки, добавили материальные взыскания, и мы полностью перешли под руководство Фьюри.

— А раньше под чьим были?

Стиву нравилось узнавать новое, то, что он пропустил, пока приспосабливался к сильно изменившемуся миру.

— Да больше Пирсу подчинялись, — как-то совсем уж рассеянно ответил Брок, ведя носом по его шее, погружаясь в его запах и все больше теряя нить разговора. — Так что, считай, легко отделались.

— Госсекретарю Александру Пирсу, на которого в прошлом году было совершено покушение?

— Ага. Ему самому. Не выкарабкался старый хрен.

Стив лишь дважды пересекался с госсекретарем и мало что мог о нем сказать. Кроме того, что тот вызывал в нем острое, не поддающееся логическому объяснению чувство настороженности, но покушение запомнил: громкое дело, о котором кричали во всех новостях. Снайпер скрылся с места преступления настолько быстро и бесследно, словно был не человеком, а призраком. И хоть Фьюри взял расследование под личный контроль, ни заказчиков, ни исполнителя так и не нашли.

Брок просунул руку меж их телами и провел ладонью по скользким от спермы и пота животам.

— Все равно хочу тебя... Словно и не кончал.

Стив тут же откликнулся, прижался лбом к его лбу, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, успокаивающе погладил, убеждая, что все будет — и третий заход, и четвертый. Он лишь отдохнет немного, восстановится. Брок в ответ едва слышно простонал и, не сдержавшись, повел бедрами, усиливая давление на узел. Который, по ощущениям, и не собирался спадать. Стив подозревал, что и не спадет, не успеет, Брок сорвется раньше, снова утянет их в горячность страсти. Он действовал на него как взрывной катализатор: Стив, пока не оказался с ним в одной постели, и не предполагал, что способен испытывать столь сильное, почти неугасающее влечение. Даже едва кончив, когда тело, казалось, пресытилось удовольствием, он по-прежнему тянулся к Броку — на каком-то глубинном, подсознательном уровне, будто заразился его одержимостью.

— Прости, что испортил пульт от... ошейника. — Он нуждался в этой передышке, хотя бы еще минуте, чтобы дать телу и перегруженным чувствам крупицу отдыха. — Но все равно это неправильно. То, что делал с тобой Роллинз.

— Забей, — Брок потерся о него щекой. То ли оставляя на его коже свой запах, хотя Стив был уверен, что их запахи и так уже перемешались, то ли идя на поводу у своей многократно возросшей потребности дарить и получать ласку. — Все равно не поверю, что ты раскаиваешься.

Что ж, Брок действительно хорошо его изучил — даже опираясь на то, что он уже знает, Стив и во второй раз поступил бы так же: остановил Роллинза.

— И твоя маска. Очень занятная. Не доводилось видеть ничего подобного прежде.

— Спецзаказ. Бывший боец подогнал. Заявил, гаденыш, что мне намордник нужнее, чем ему.

Брок тяжело сглотнул, пасуя перед своими звериными инстинктами, снова начавшими брать верх, и прихватил его за мочку уха зубами.

— Так о тебе кто-нибудь еще знает?

Стив не просто отвлекал Брока разговорами. Ему на самом деле было интересно.

— Только Джек. Если ты о моем отряде.

— А другие оборотни? Ты ведь не можешь быть такой один.

— Мы вроде как не общаемся, — Стив заметил, как Брок дернул левой стороной рта. — Оборотней мало, и укусами мы не размножаемся, не верь всей той мути, что пихают в фильмы и книги. А при моей любви к членам и крепким мужским задницам пользы от моего генофонда, сам понимаешь, ноль. Для них я бракованный. И несговорчивый. Никакого дрочева в пробирку и “просто полежи, она сама все сделает”. Но вот тебя я отхватил, и хочу воспользоваться своим везением по полной. Пока ты меня к себе подпускаешь.

И они снова завозились, оставив все остальное на потом.

Как ночь перешла в утро, а утро сменилось днем, Стив даже не заметил. Он столько раз первым тянулся к Броку, плавился под его грубыми ласками, каждым своим жестом, каждым откликом уговаривал не жалеть его, не сдерживаться. Сам валял его по-всякому по огромной кровати, седлая бедра, затаскивая на себя и расставляя шире ноги, или разворачивался спиной и опускался на колени и локти. Они прерывались только на то, чтобы по-быстрому ополоснуться и поесть, набираясь сил для нового витка марафона, и вновь падали друг в друга.

Брок искренне пытался быть заботливым, по-простому, по-своему, как мог сейчас. И Стив, пожалуй, даже в состоянии был оценить его старания — в моменты, когда тот заставлял себя хоть немного угомониться и едва ли не платонически прижимался к нему и лишь изредка, когда становилось совсем уж невмоготу, потирался ноющим членом о его бедро. Или, не выдержав, пристраивался сзади, сбивчиво нашептывая на ухо:

— Я не буду, не сейчас, просто сожми ноги...

И толкался ему между бедер, имитируя проникновение, проезжаясь членом под его яйцами и крепко сжимая пальцы на его боках. Кончить так, не заперев Стива узлом, Брок не мог, это они уже выяснили, но и долго противиться сводящему с ума зову гона у него не получалось. А еще он постоянно прикасался к нему, гладил, вылизывал, целовал — будто пытался насытиться им впрок. И говорил, хрипло нашептывал что-то совсем уж невозможное: «Это только римминг, Роджерс, не дергайся. У тебя такая задница, что я готов ей поклоняться всю оставшуюся жизнь». Или: «Ты же позволишь мне потом, когда я смогу убрать клыки, отсосать тебе? Аж челюсти сводит, как хочу взять у тебя в рот».

Получив очередную короткую передышку и прислушиваясь к тому, как тело восстанавливается, Стив отстраненно подумал, что да, Броку действительно с ним повезло — кто еще мог бы выдержать весь этот безудержный сексуальный напор и неугасающее возбуждение? Брок вел себя так, словно и не трахался без устали сутки напролет. И Стив видел, понимал, что ему надо еще. Он уложил руку на его напряженный живот, спустился пальцами вниз, перебирая густые волоски у него в паху, все еще влажные после принятого недавно душа, и обхватил основание по-прежнему твердого члена. Уверенно сжал, чувствуя как под его поглаживаниями увеличивается, растет бугор узла. Горячий, с гладкой натянутой кожей, темный, пульсирующий под пальцами. Стив помял его, выбивая из Брока искренние, хриплые стоны, наклонился, опалив дыханием, и с упоением лизнул, прошелся широким мазком языка, оставляя блестящий след от слюны.

— Р-роджерс...

Брок едва не задохнулся, шире раздвинул ноги и съехал по постели бедрами вниз, плотнее вжимаясь пахом в его лицо. А Стив все облизывал луковицу узла, ласкал языком, прихватывал губами, посасывал то с одной стороны, то с другой, теребил пальцами истекающую предэякулятом головку, водил второй рукой по члену. Брок дрожал под ним, скреб когтями по измятому, перекрученному одеялу. И дышал часто-часто, будто ему не хватало воздуха, будто его легкие горели.

Не отнимая губ, продолжая вылизывать уже полностью сформированный узел, Стив подвел ладони под ягодицы Брока, осторожно развел их в стороны, помял — и скользнул пальцем в ложбинку, легким, мимолетным поглаживанием коснувшись сжатого ануса. Брок тут же дернулся под ним, встрепенулся, вскинул голову и полоснул хищным взглядом, опасно сузив глаза.

— Я ж порвать за такое могу, — казалось, каждая мышца его тела напряглась, как перед броском. — Тебе мало острых ощущений?

Стив уложил ладонь ему на узел — поглаживая, лаская. Успокаивая.

— Я нашел твой вибратор. Скажешь, что купил и ни разу не воспользовался им?

Он даже самому себе не мог сейчас объяснить, зачем дразнит Брока, прощупывает его пределы. Желание прикоснуться к нему именно _так_ вспыхнуло спонтанно. На самом деле Стив и не помышлял заходить дальше того, что уже сделал. Только еще разок погладить, вообразить, как бы Брок чувствовался изнутри... Он обдал дыханием узел, щедро покрывая горячую кожу поцелуями, словно заранее извиняясь, и снова тронул подушечкой пальца окруженный короткими волосками вход.

— Да что ж ты... — Брок чувствительно вдавил когти в его плечи. — Да, у меня, как и у всех мужиков, есть простата, и закономерно, что мне может нравиться... Это инстинкты, Роджерс, звериная их часть. Быть обязательно сильнее, сверху, не подставить зад... Мои личные заебы с доверием в койке.

Но вопреки своим сбивчивым объяснениям, Брок подтолкнул к нему по постели смазку.

— А может, с тобой и выгорит... Ты хотя бы сумеешь вырубить меня, если наброшусь. Только давай пока пальцами.

Стив благодарно поцеловал его в живот, погладил по бедру и, щедро плеснув на пальцы смазки, осторожно прикоснулся к его анусу. Брок ожидаемо дернулся, ощерился, но заставил себя остаться на месте, только впился когтями в простыни, горящим взглядом следя за каждым действием Стива. Снова погладив его по ноге, Стив покружил пальцем у входа, смазывая там все, и легонько надавил, проскальзывая первой фалангой внутрь. И тут же сжал второй рукой узел, склонился головой к паху, обхватил губами кончик качнувшегося члена, вобрал в рот, облизал ствол по всей длине и снова вернулся к головке, посасывая ее и не прекращая массировать увеличившееся основание члена — и постепенно проталкивая палец все глубже. Внутри Брока было горячо, скользко, бархатные стенки ануса плотно сжимались, стремясь вытолкнуть то, что так неумолимо проникало в его тело, а сам Брок жадно раздувал ноздри и смотрел, смотрел на Стива — будто отчаянно цеплялся за невидимые нити, связавшие его сейчас с ним.

Стив подался вперед, нашел его искусанные губы, накрыл их поцелуем, протолкнул палец в него целиком, чуть согнул внутри, стараясь нащупать простату, — и Брок, будто слепой, надеющийся только на обоняние и осязание, набросился на него: упиваясь его вкусом, вбирая его запах. Словно отчаянно боялся уплыть в амок и забыть, с кем он сейчас.

— Ты меня знаешь, это я, — зашептал Стив в его покрытое темной шерстью ухо. — Я ничего плохого не сделаю. Будь со мной.

И Брок послушался. Шире развел бедра, согнув ноги в коленях, и сам толкнулся навстречу. Застонал в голос — когда Стив первый раз тронул простату.

— Еще... Сильнее...

И Стив, осмелев, добавил второй палец, растягивая Брока, лаская его изнутри, прекрасно зная, как чувствуются подобные касания, каким жаром и слепящим нетерпением откликается на них тело. Брок жмурился, дергал губой, метался под ним — но Стив видел, чувствовал, что ему хорошо. Узел в его руке налился еще большей тяжестью, щель на кончике члена заблестела от проступивших прозрачных капель — и Стив, не останавливаясь, еще жестче задвигал кистью между ног Брока, проворачивая внутри него пальцы и целуя его в бьющуюся жилу на шее.

Взгляд Брока стал дурным, безумным.

— Р-роджерс... Стив...

Еще раз толкнувшись в него, засадив глубоко, по самые костяшки, потирая и дразня простату, Стив тут же, едва убрав руку, оседлал совершенно ошалевшего от перевозбуждения и новых ощущений Брока и направил его член в себя. Плавно опустился, с восторженным наслаждением чувствуя, как давно уже привыкший к подобному вторжению анус податливо раскрывается, принимая узел, пропуская его в тело и плотно обхватывая. Брок вмял пальцы в его плечи, зарычал, заработал бедрами, резко, на пределе всех ощущений. Почти снимая Стива с узла, и тут же загоняя в него член обратно.

— Все будет... Я здесь, я держу тебя... — Стив крепко обнял его, отдавая ему всего себя. — Давай же, Брок, давай...

Брок взвыл, по-настоящему, по-звериному. Стиснул его так, что будь на месте Стива обычный человек, запросто переломал бы ему ребра. А потом дернулся несколько раз конвульсивно и замер, щедро изливаясь и забывшись в обрушившемся на него оргазме. И после еще долго не мог разомкнуть рук, чтобы дать Стиву вздохнуть свободно. Но Стив не жаловался, ему было хорошо, его пьянил восторг — может, он бы уже от одного этого невозможного чувства кончил, но ему давно было нечем. Брок опустошил его, выжал досуха, и, кажется, себя — наконец-то — тоже.

— Ты весь горишь, — он тронул раскаленную кожу Брока губами. — Это нормально?

— А?..

— Ты неимоверно горячий, температура твоего тела увеличилась. Все в порядке?

— Гон же... — вымотано отозвался Брок. — Пиковая фаза. Дальше легче пойдет. Я надеюсь.

Стив распластался на нем, устраиваясь удобнее. Прекрасно зная, что Брок без проблем выдержит его вес и будет при этом чувствовать себя комфортно.

— Научишь меня делать римминг, — попросил он, погружаясь в полудрему.

Брок легко и даже как-то счастливо рассмеялся — Стив еще успел его услышать. А потом он все-таки провалился в сон, так и не дождавшись, пока Брок вытащит из него узел. Даже его суперрегенерация сдалась и признала, что его телу необходим полноценный отдых.

* * *

Пробудился он один. За плотно задернутыми шторами, закрывающими большое окно, снова стемнело. Одеяло и простыни пахли им самим, Броком, а еще их страстью и сексом, создавая теплое, мягко обволакивающее ощущение уюта. Ни шевелиться, ни тем более вставать не хотелось. Стив обхватил руками подушку, подгреб ее под щеку, наверняка по-глупому улыбаясь и краем уха отмечая приглушенные звуки, доносящиеся с первого этажа, с кухни. Шум воды в мойке, вскипающий чайник, позвякивание ложки о стенки чашки. Брок был рядом, Стив слышал, как тот возится, занимаясь обыденными, домашними делами, и от этого ему тоже делалось хорошо.

— ...вот что ты за долбоеб? Зачем сунулся?.. На вот, держи свой чай.

Стив обреченно уткнулся в подушку. Неужели Роллинз снова явился? Кого еще мог так беззлобно, почти по-семейному распекать Брок?

В ответ раздался невнятный бубнеж.

Стив старался не прислушиваться, но отдельные слова до него все равно долетали. Он лишь надеялся, что Роллинз не особо задержится и поскорее уйдет, оставив Брока ему. Может, тот снова привез им продукты? Было бы кстати, потому что их последний, совсем уже какой-то спартанский перекус состоял из пакета яблочного сока и упаковки копченых колбасок — единственного, что нашлось в холодильнике.

— Да я уже два года никакой тебе не «командир». Устал повторять.

— Ты не вышел на связь в положенное время.

Стив приподнялся на локте. Нет, не Роллинз. Голос не его. Кто-то еще пожаловал к Броку. Но срываться и бежать вниз, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке, означало выставить себя крайне глупо. Может, Брок и вовсе не хотел, чтобы Стив и тот, кого он поил сейчас чаем, узнали друг о друге. Да и говорил Брок тихо, приглушенно, явно стараясь не потревожить сон спящего, как он думал, Стива.

— И ты решил, что самое лучшее явиться прямиком сюда?

— Я четко выполняю твои указания. За мной никто не следил, никто меня не видел и никто не узнал. Я должен был удостовериться, что угрозы для тебя нет.

Брок тяжело вздохнул.

— Будто не знаешь, что в гон у меня мозги разжижаются. Да, не предупредил. Забыл. А ты мог бы и с Джеком сначала связаться.

— Джек сказал, что ты не один и беспокоиться не о чем. Но я все равно захотел проверить.

— Что сам захотел, это хорошо. Но приходить сюда опасно. Вообще появляться в городе и светиться вблизи от меня опасно. Не для того мы жилы рвали, вытаскивая тебя, чтобы ты снова загремел не в те руки.

— Коды больше не действуют, программирование не работает. Меня никто не схватит. И за домом давно не следят. Я проверил, прежде чем проникнуть внутрь.

— Да мне вот как-то спокойнее, когда о том, что ты выжил, по-прежнему знаем только я и Джек. Еще б ты самодеятельность не устраивал, как год назад...

— Так надо было. Под тебя копали. И под остальных.

Воцарилось молчание — и звук пододвигаемой по столу чашки.

— Вкусный чай. Сладкий.

— Еще бы. Четыре ложки вбухал. С горкой. Как ты можешь пить эту дрянь?

— Чай должен быть сладким.

— Угу. И крепким, и черным, и горячим. И обязательно крупнолистовым, — перечислил Брок, как по заученному. — Я за годы, что возился с тобой, в русском магазинчике своим уже стал.

— Вкусно же, — упрямо буркнули в ответ. — Ты пахнешь сексом и удовольствием. Раньше в гон ты всегда пах злостью и болью. Ты поэтому не прилетел и отменил наши спарринги? Потому что нашел нужного человека?

— Да что ж ты разговорчивым таким стал...

— Я больше не оружие, — с какой-то неприкрытой гордостью сообщил неизвестный.

— Но по-прежнему можешь раскатать меня в ринге.

— Тебе всегда помогало. Мне нравится, что ты сильный. Крепкий. Раньше тоже нравилось, я только не знал, что это так называется. И что мне может что-то нравиться. И волк мне нравится. С ним проще, чем с тобой-человеком. А шоколада нет?

— Ждал бы тебя в гости, запасся бы. А так мы все смолотили подчистую.

— Мне еще те круассаны с ванильным кремом нравятся.

— Зимний, не наглей.

— Я его знаю?

Стив никак не мог приспособиться к манере говорившего перескакивать с темы на тему — совершенно не меняя интонаций и не делая пауз. Но Брок, похоже, был привычен к такой манере ведения разговора и прекрасно все понимал. Стив же старался, чтобы его дыхание оставалось ровным, будто он еще крепко спит. Он не знал, насколько острым был звериный слух Брока, а про себя послушать хотелось.

— Если только на плакатах или по телеку видел. Я с ним работаю.

— Суперспособности? ЩИТ?

— И ЩИТ, и со щитом. Полный комплект. Целый Капитан Америка.

— Не помню такого. Меня против него выставляли?

— Вы никогда не встречались. Мы умыкнули тебя прежде, чем с Роджерса мерки на новый костюм снять успели. Хочешь, как оклемаюсь, сходим в Смитсоновский музей авиации? Там до сих пор экспозиция по Кэпу висит, посмотришь на него.

— Без личного знакомства?

— Да я ему романтический завтрак в постель ни разу еще не подогнал, а ты уже знакомиться лезешь?

— Джека он знает.

— С Джеком он тоже работает. А тебе бы еще год, а лучше два не высовываться особо. Мало ли... Все, допивай и сваливай. Дай мне еще подрейфовать на волнах обломившегося счастья. Я в порядке, ты убедился. Нечего и дальше тут уши греть. Разговоры, спарринги и прочую культурную муть с походами по музеям оставим на завтра, раз уж ты все равно заявился. Или на послезавтра. У меня еще два дня отгулов, успеем. И когда завалишься к Джеку, передай, чтобы жратвы нам подогнал.

— Есть, командир.

— Да иди ты...

Гость Брока ушел — вернее, исчез, словно его и не было: Стив, как ни старался, так и не услышал, ни как открылась входная дверь, ни как приподнялась оконная рама. Как иначе покинуть дом, кроме как выйти через дверь или окно, он не представлял. Но голоса стихли, и теперь до его слуха доносилось только многообещающее шипение кофеварки, а после — шаги поднимающегося наверх Брока.

Когда Брок пристроил рядом с ним поднос с двумя чашками кофе, Стив подумал, что мог бы позволить себе привыкнуть к тому, что он больше не один. Попробовать, каково это — иметь с кем-то отношения помимо постели. И только насладившись первыми глотками, сообразил, что Брок наконец-то полностью вернулся к своему человеческому облику — а он даже не сразу отметил эту перемену.

— Как твой гон?

— Все еще хочу сожрать тебя, — оскалился в довольной улыбке Брок. По-домашнему расслабленный, довольный, он всем своим видом словно заново дразнил Стива, манил прикоснуться к нему, не отпускать. — Но уже могу признать, что есть в жизни удовольствия и помимо секса.

— Это какие же?

Брок медленно отпил из своей чашки и посмотрел на него серьезно, внимательно, будто взвешивал каждое слово, которое еще не произнес, но собирался сказать.

— Ты, — наконец признался он. — Сонный и затраханный в моей постели. Пьющий приготовленный мной кофе. Возможно, ты даже согласишься остаться со мной до утра. Я перестелю постель, и мы просто завалимся спать. А потом, как проснемся, займемся чем-нибудь обыденным, чем занимаются испытывающие друг к другу симпатию люди. Ты мне точно нравишься. И я хочу узнать тебя настоящего. Капитана-то я давно изучил, а вот Стива не знаю совсем. Если ты сам, конечно, этого хочешь. Хотя бы попробовать. Тест-драйв, а там — как пойдет.

Брок не стал спрашивать, как много он услышал из разговора на кухне, а Стив так и не признался, как давно проснулся. У каждого из них была своя жизнь и право на тайны. Но Брок протягивал ему сейчас руку, открывал перед ним дверь — и Стив уже понимал, чувствовал, что его ответ прозвучит как: «Да». Он хочет жить не только работой. Хочет безрассудства и проблем, с которыми они обязательно столкнутся. И все то личное, что может дать ему Брок, тоже хочет. А еще ему необходимо услышать все байки о его оборотничестве. Выпытать, действительно ли он может превращаться в настоящего зверя. Узнать, что он предпочитает на завтрак и как любит проводить свободное время. И как он относится к кошкам. Стив всегда хотел завести кошку. Или кота. Но как-то не складывалось. Ни тогда, в прошлой жизни, ни тем более сейчас, когда он и в выделенном ему доме так и не смог толком обжиться.

— Когда-то один важный для меня человек уверял, что я готовлю божественно вкусный омлет. И уминал две порции подряд. Так что утром, или в середине дня, как проснемся, предлагаю прокатиться до ближайшего магазина, закупиться всеми нужными продуктами и, если ты подпустишь меня к своей плите, я проверю, не растерял ли своих навыков.

— Да я счастливчик, — Брок с явным облегчением выдохнул, и уже по одному этому Стив понял, насколько важен был для него его ответ. — Все что захочешь, Стив. И минет обещанный сделаю, и риммингу научу, но тренироваться будешь только на моей заднице, а то я ревнивый... Даже с так называемой семьей познакомлю, если мы продержимся хотя бы с месяц.

Брок полез к нему целоваться, перевернул одну из чашек, и Стив подумал, что теперь уж точно придется перестелить постель. А еще о том, что и он, кажется, нашел «нужного человека». Так сказал ночной гость Брока, и Стиву понравились его слова. Что-то подобное ему мог бы сказать Баки, улыбнулся бы открыто, с задорным блеском в глазах, и весело хлопнул бы по плечу: «Я так рад за тебя, мелкий!» И Стив пообещал себе, что сделает все, чтобы научиться быть счастливым. С Броком, с нужным ему человеком. Или — с не совсем человеком.


End file.
